


My Soul for Yours

by Zavier001



Category: Yugioh
Genre: F/M, Fluff, For sure smut in future., Lots of fluff!!!, Rare Hunters, Seto x Reader, Violence, second book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-06 06:25:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 37,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12811590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zavier001/pseuds/Zavier001
Summary: Three months after you had declared your love for Seto... Suddenly, things take a dark turn as it seems that a group is after the Millennium Items. With things finally settling down, it seems that Seto can't catch a break anymore. Putting everything on the line, you are determined to help the CEO of a multibilliondollar company overcome what needs to be done.Second book after Owing Duets for returning readers.





	1. Chapter 1

“Another body has been found in the alley way earlier this morning. Authorities say it was the work of a notorious group that has yet to be revealed to the public. All they know is that there is an eye left in blood at each scene of the crime, and that it seemed that the victim died from instant heart failure. But that doesn't account for the many people sent to hospitals in comas. Tattooed with the same eye on their bodies. What group is conducting these acts of terror is unknown to the authorities currently and more information will be presented soon-“

The television was turned off without notice, as you glanced over your shoulder to see a familiar tall brunette. Remote in hand, Seto wasn't looking too thrilled at your small obsession… More or so his as well. Security had been doubled, as even you no longer drove alone with him as you had used to in the past. Glaring at you with what seemed annoyance, you gave him one back as Mokuba wearily came out from the hall. His hair was extremely fluffy, and was still in pajamas by the time his older brother had come home from work.

A lot had changed. In those three months since both you and Seto had finally declared your love for the other, a lot had changed. For one- the entire East Wing had been declared your workspace, after many afternoons of listening to you play the same tune over and over again… Mokuba all but demanded that you sound proof a room if you were vocalizing your soundtracks after work. Considering that today normal day off- once everything had died down after your apartment being burnt down and Seto being the normal workaholic that he was- it was around this time that dinner would be made.

Grabbing the violin that you had carried down to the kitchen area, eventually you stood. Stretching, the bow twirled in your hands as the new violin hit your back lightly. Seto had scourged the entire United States for the Manchester violin store owners- who had retired- and asked them personally if they could make another violin for you specifically. Of course, with the amount of money Seto had offered them- and to your begrudging agreement- the old couple happily obliged. So… That was also a plus of Seto being a billionaire. While you weren't particularly used to the concept that any instrument in the world could be yours… It was also a fairly amusing idea.

Meeting at the island, Seto had taken it upon himself ever since you had officially moved in to cook dinner once a week. Specifically on your days off, as you took your tablet and set it on the counter. Mokuba had dragged a little of his camera work out- adding to the addition that the poor younger brother was tired. It was probably due to the fact that his newest project was Night Motion pictures of the city life. Hence why he was back home for the being.

However, due to all the bodies beginning to pile up- Mokuba would go out with more guards then usual. Even the security had risen for you, with two at the orchestra house and three at home. Not including the trained staff. As to why, you couldn't really tell what was going through Seto’s mind at the thought of all of this. All you knew… Was that the tattoos and the bloody eye prints were related to the Millennium items.

It had been a while back, you remembered while writing more music from burnt sheets and memory on your laptop. A couple weeks when you finally had felt mentally stable, to have enough capacity to return to your old apartment before it would be torn down for new repairs. While the landlord insisted that you return, you had politely declined. Seeing as how Seto had given you far more then what the man had offered, all that you had asked that day was to glance at the place once again before it had been demolished.

There were more music sheets to be found, a couple more clothes that had made it. But what had stood out to you the most, was the outline of caution tape that had quarantined a portion of your house off. Apparently, the authorities had deemed your apartment to be the starting point of the fire. None of it had been your fault, as your alibi was completely rock solid- considering Seto was all but yelling at them that day about everything that had happened under their watch.

The outline had been the very eye on the Millennium Items. Etched into your floor with gasoline, and a match to light everything a flame.

Afterwards, Seto had refused to tell you anything regarding the symbol of the eye. Same with Marik, Yugi, and even Jonouchi would refuse to give you any information on it. The only thing that you knew, by simply watching the news was that this group was searching for something… For what, you didn't know. Seto was put on edge by it, even when doing his daily work- and the company’s stocks rising due to the mass production of the newest game… There were times, where he was once again unreadable to you.

“Eat.” A simple command, meant to pull you out of your thoughts, your eyes glanced up to see that Seto had set dinner in front of you. Fried rice, with salmon and scallops mixed in with a hoisen sauce in a small platter on the side. A cup of coffee to the right of it. Smiling, you tapped your fingers effortlessly on the table in thank you, Seto nodding in return before turning around to portion out Mokuba’s as well. Putting it in front of the younger, Mokuba didn't even look away from his laptop from which he was editing photos on to eat his dinner. His nighttime portfolio was coming along very well, from your naked eye. No doubt, he would be a high competitor in this years Photo Extravaganza.

But, the observation was short when your deck box was put in front of you. Smiling, you glanced back at Seto who was already shuffling his cards. This, had become a routine thing. At dinner, no matter what time, he made space in his schedule to have one duel with you while eating. Not only, had your musician deck proven a challenge to his dragon one, there were some cards you used as a general buffer that you noticed had found their way into Seto’s deck through tweaks and changes.

“I assume work was as usual.” You started, moving your things off to the side as you took out your deck and began to shuffle the cards. Seto shrugged nonchalantly, setting his deck down and drew five cards. You mimicked this as well, the motions had become familiar to you. Glancing at your cards, immediately you knew what you wanted to do. A field spell, combined with a monster face down. Maybe a rebound just in case.

“As usual as a tense work staff can get.” Seto murmured, taking a coin out of his pocket and flipping it. Of course, he would be going first. Setting two cards face down, he summoned immediately his Dragon Lord. Groaning in frustration, you watched as he pulled out a Blue Eyes from his deck and put it onto the field. Well… So much for this duel. But- at least you didn't want to go out without a fight.

“Everyone's scared. Can you blame them?” Offering politely, you drew a card and placed everything that you wanted face down. Including the field spell. You were about to take a bite out of your food before suddenly, a tiny little Blue Eyes came into your view. Holographic, as it phased through your deck and bounced around the counter before landing back on it’s card proudly.

“What in the world…?” You set your cards down, glancing down at it as it huffed in your face. Seto watched your reaction carefully, as you poked the tiny dragon. Suddenly, the battlefield your duel had been taking place came alive. The Dragon Lord, the cards. It was as if a mini duel area had been created. You glanced over Seto, noticing that he had a glass card around his neck. No bigger then a Duel Monster card, it had an aluminum alloy base at the top. Inside you could see small lines of holographic cameras working their magic. With the one, it was no wonder his side came to life the way it did.

“Is… This the new big project you’ve been working on?” Asking in awe, Seto crossed his arms as a smug look came across his face. He rummaged through one of his pockets, and pulled out another. Holding it out to you, your eyes blinked in surprise as you gingerly took it and hooked it around your neck. Noticing there was a small button on the top, pushing it seemed like the most logical thing to do. A Kaiba Corp logo appeared before apps appeared on the glass.

One was for downloading cards onto the holographic program, but the one that interested you was the ‘buddy’ system that was installed. It allowed you to access almost every Duel Monster that was already preloaded into the system. Generic, but it seemed the more cards that the user downloaded, the more one would level up. This also included the ability to have access to the cards that you might download too.

“Whooooaaaa… This is so fuckin’ cool!” You couldn't help it as some of your slurs came out, and went to immediately begin scanning your cards into the system. Seto watched, with satisfaction as you were able to easily navigate through your personal glass card and install everything without the need for explanation.

“Of course it is. I designed it. The concept is to be able to have the holographic abilities for more personal dueling. Arenas could be rebuilt with this technology, but I felt that starting on a more… Personal level would suit better.” Putting his physical cards back into his deck box, the Blue Eyes remained out on the counter. You could tell that it was his buddy Monster.

“Talk about convenient. This takes dueling for more causal people to a whole ‘nother level! It's really cool that you created something that people who aren't serious about it can enjoy.” By the time you had finished scanning everything into the card, you couldn't help but notice that there were many more cards installed into your system then the only deck you owned. They seemed to be all of Seto’s cards too.

“In case you wanted to make more decks. Even if you don't have your physical cards on you, so long as you have that glass card, you can project your deck onto the field. As so.” Seto held up his and tapped an app as a virtual deck appeared on the counter, the Blue Eyes flying into the cards before disappearing. Your jaw must've been gaping as Seto was scoffing at you.

“Absolutely… Amazing. I don't know how you come up with these things.” You continued to look through the glass card, noting your deck was now a custom library of cards available in the beginning app. Then you noticed that it had a Kaiba Corp ID installed in it as well. No doubt that this would serve as your work ID from now on.

“I am Seto Kaiba. If I didn't come up with something ingenious then what type of man would I be?” He shot back, before turning off the glass card as the Blue Eyes continued to stay out on the counter as an Auto-mode. It bounced around, curious about everything, and anything, as you watch it bound across the counter to Mokuba. He glanced down at it, before shooing away so the photographer could continue to work on his portfolio. But, it didn't miss your eye that he too had one of the glass cards.

“A man with an extremely annoying Superiority Complex.” You shot back, Seto shaking his head in disappointment. Mokuba was snickering next to you, as the Blue Eyes suddenly flew into your face. Trying to shoot its tiny little laser beams in your face. Looking past it, you raised an eyebrow to him in skepticism. Seto gave a small whistle as the dragon huffed at you, before landing on Seto’s shoulder.

“…Remind me why I let you stay here?” He grumbled, as you finished your food quickly and stood up to put your dishes in the sink. Even though Seto had told you time and time again that the maids can pick it up; it wasn't in you to make others worker harder then you. Ironically it made the staff extremely frustrated when you wouldn't let them do their job. But, it was something that you preferred compared to them thinking of you as entitled.

You walked around the island, and planted a small kiss on his cheek before setting the dishes in the sink. Even the dragon wasn't quite sure what to do about it. Seto glanced back at you, over his shoulder as he watched you smile to yourself about it. Turning around to grab your violin and laptop, there were no need for anymore words. As Seto watched you return to your studio with a spring in your step.

  
Now, there had been a small change in your musical direction. No longer were you just capping yourself at Classical Music, seeing as how now a soundtrack you had created were reaching charts regarding the boss soundtrack. Even checking YouTube once and a while to see what people listened to, once you had uploaded the soundtrack for people to listen. The Final Boss music was trending at 13. So, it made you jumpy, bouncing, and energetic. Personally, Classical wasn’t just doing it for you at that moment… Finally, after a while- Mokuba had actually been the one to suggest that you dabble in club music. Ironically, that was what was pounding in your ears through buds at the moment. The bass, the melody, and most importantly- the drop. It wasn’t dubstep, as you were extremely excited that the very first recording session with someone was going to happen next week.

Though, you were pretty sure that Seto wouldn’t be too happy it was going to be a drag queen.

Mokuba had taken it upon himself to teach you the way of clubbing, since it seemed that Seto would not particularly enjoy it… Somehow, it also landed you with many new outfits that you never thought you could rock incredibly well. Considering that the younger also picked them out for you- aware that you didn’t want anything too revealing- clubbing was actually fun… When it was you sitting in the corner, listening to the bass pounding in your chest. Avoiding drinks, avoiding Mokuba’s crowd.

Ironically, the younger only went to take pictures for his new portfolio. So technically, it was all work. Which made things extremely easier, and let you just enjoy the music from the balcony area. But, as you listened to the beat in your ears, you found that your feet moved on their own. Tapping to the drums, tapping to the melody. You even had lyrics that you were excited to hear this lovely Mistra Angel sing. Or so that’s what she told you her name was. That… Was an interesting night. It made you smile, just thinking about it.

_With the lights glaring about, you couldn’t help but be drawn to the woman on stage. Her singing was absolutely amazing, regardless of the fact that it sounded like a man. There was just a… Presence to her. Something other then the generic bass of fours that had been beaten into your chest throughout these nights. Seto was more than aware of where you were, and just seemed so busy that you didn’t want to bother him._

_Suddenly, a painted hand had grabbed yours and pulled you out of your chair. Blinking in surprise, you found yourself being dragged downstairs- looking to Mokuba for desperate help. Who was laughing the entire time, and taking pictures of you to add to his Nightlife photos. Dragged into the middle of the dance floor, you found yourself face to face with the Diva that had been onstage a moment ago. At this point, everyone else was too busy dancing and grinding with the other._

_You could smell the sweat, the alcohol, and more importantly- the perfume from the woman. But, as you were suddenly thrust into this situation- this woman seemed to be flawless in dancing in time with this beat… It made you realize that there was more to club music- then just a ‘four’ beat… It was something that made you want to dance. To move. To express that pent up sass that you had acquired while dating Seto. That part you had to control while around him._

_“There you go hun~ let the beat hit your hips! And, pop!” Somehow, she had managed to make you do a small twirl, and pop out your hips sassily to the beat. Mokuba, watching the whole time, had never seen you had quite as much fun on this clubbing escapade then that moment in particular. What ever that queen had done to you, it was absolutely amazing._

_“Girl, if you’re ever need of a singer- let little ol’ Mistra Angel know. I’d love to be that first step for you.”_

  
“I didn’t know you danced.” Seto’s voice suddenly interjected, pulling one of the ear buds out of your ears. It surprised you, causing you to jump. He watched as your face immediately turn red, as Seto could hear the club music playing in your earbuds. It wasn’t any of the new popular songs that annoyingly played on the radio too much. Rather… It had that sound of something that only you could create.

“I-well… Uh…” You could only stammer, as Seto sighed. He couldn’t believe that he missed the chance to see you dance for the first time, in years. According to Mokuba, you had met some sort of over dressed woman at a bar and she found some sort of cord that struck with you. Smiling at you with a gentleness, Seto shook his head. Picking up a nearby remote, your studio was simple. Speakers in every corner, with room for each instrument that you might bring out of the basement- sheet music was littered everywhere. Just like your home.

Turning it to a channel on the radio, you were surprised when a slow classical song was put on. It brought you back to your roots, and it made you sigh in familiarity. Seto took your hand, and placed his own on your hips. Suddenly, he brought you closer to his body- as his white trench coat flowed behind him elegantly. Next thing you knew, you were tripping over his feet lightly.

“W-what are you d-doing?!” You gasped, nearly tripping again. While it was a simple movement, Seto was able to move you about gracefully even though you felt like a flailing seagull in the wind. Sighing, he gestured to his feet.

“If you step in mirror to me, ballroom dancing is nothing.” Curtly explaining, Seto shook his head as you immediately looked down to his feet. Mirroring as best as you could- eventually after a few rotations, you found that your feet weren’t tripping over his as much.

“Why am I learning ballroom dancing…?” You couldn’t help but ask, as Seto fished out an invitation out from one of his many pockets. It really made you wonder just what was in that coat of his, and how many cool things were put into it.

“I got an invitation this morning to attend a business ball in celebration for one of the side corporations I work with. It includes a formal dance. Considering that you’ve been going out with Mokuba almost every weekend that you’re free… I figured you’d have a bit more experience with certain crowds.” Explaining everything for you, it dawned that you were well versed in the type of crowd Seto was around now. Nothing compared to what you were when you first arrived in Japan, and lived in Domino City. It turned out, that Seto was now rubbing off of you- in a confident way.

“Well… So long as the meals don’t have peanuts in it- I’d be glad to attend with you.” Smiling at him, you gasped as you nearly tripped on one of his feet again. Hearing Seto sigh in annoyance, the song ended- but Seto didn’t let go of you.

“I wasn’t going to give you that choice. So, for the next few days until the ball- you will learn ballroom dancing. With me.” Seto made you stand up slightly straighter- fixing your head position as he went. But, as usual you were more focused on the lingering warmth that fell on your skin where ever he touched. It made you feel all fuzzy inside.

“Daydreamer, focus. You have a lot of work to do. As usual.” Seto’s voice was suddenly so close to your ear- it caused you to jump. His breath was warm against your side, and it sent shivers down your side. Glancing up at him, Seto was leaning and looking at you with those indifferent eyes. Of course, they were sensual, something that he would only show you. For a moment it seemed as if time had stood still, before a knock came politely from your studio entrance, as Jin entered after a while.

Seto moved away from you, easily regaining his composure as if nothing had ever happened. For you, it took a couple breaths and a slap to fix what he had wrought upon your body. Your heart on the other hand, refused to listen. Jin easily strode to you, holding out a tray with a few letters addressed to you. Curious, you opened the first one- noticing something very peculiar.

“Hey Set, it seems that the concert date was determined to be this Friday.”

“Acceptable.” Came his simple answer as Seto took a seat in one of the concert chairs littered about your studio. Crossing his arms, Seto’s dragon appeared to threateningly sit on his shoulder… Or as threatening as a tiny Blue Eyes could be.

“…Pegasus wants to meet with me. Preferably during some sort of luncheon tomorrow at his castle.” So read the second letter. You didn’t understand why this guy couldn’t have just texted you again. Apparently, it seemed more formal- and obvious to Seto that the creator of Duel Monsters wanted to meet with you for some reason. Rather than the man who was making the game more popular, and easier for the public to enjoy.

“I will come with you. Tell me the time.”

“Noon.” You reported, glancing over the letter. This was how things went, you would read your dates and events that you needed to attend. Seto would make time in his schedule to follow suit- however. This also meant the same thing for you. There were multiple times that you had to flat out drop everything that you were doing in order to compensate for Seto’s hectic schedule as well.

“Tell that fruity bastard that we’ll be there at two. I have board meetings up until noon and I can fly the jet to his place in an hour.” Commanding, there wasn’t much room for argument as you would have to attend those board meetings as well. Considering with the technology that Seto had just presented to you that night, no doubt that there would be discussions for conversions and working with Pegasus regarding the product. With it able to turn Duel Cards into something alive- more then just a fighting or defending hologram- no doubt even those who enjoy watching it would enjoy the buddy system implemented.

“Fair…” Looking at the third letter, it struck you as odd- seeing that it was embroidered in gold and sealed with wax. What concerned you the most, was that the Eye was the Seal. Gesturing Seto over, he was next to you in a few quick steps. Jin wasn’t quite sure what to think of it either, only that this… Group had found out where you were. Where Seto was… No doubt, they would be coming for the Rod.

Opening the letter, since it was addressed to you, the golden letter read as followed:

‘ _Dear Miss Kaiba;_

_It is with great pleasure, and honor to invite you to the Rare Hunters. Your spiritual power seems to be in tune with the Items, and would like to enjoy the pleasure of sharing your power in order to bring peace to the city of Domino once more._

_Also foreseen by the Necklace, we have noticed that you have a very strong Ka that we would like to discuss with you further about. Not many potential Rare Hunters such as yourself seems to host the power that you do. If you wish to enlist, please meet us at the location provided in the photo below._

_Best Regards,_

_Has.’_

“No. Absolutely fucking not.” Seto swore, taking the letter out of your hands before you barely had the chance to finish it. What was your power…? What in the world was a Ka? Who was this Has? So many questions were left unanswered as Seto stormed out of your studio and was walking back to his office.

“Set! Wait! I have questions, and by Gods you know I do!!” You called after him, politely pushing past Jin to follow. Seto seemed extremely tense. Not only did they manage to find you, manage to send a letter to his home… They had the Necklace. Which allowed a user to see into the future, and into a soul with ease. To see the evil within that soul… To say that you had a strong Ka… Was worrisome in the least terms of negative emotions.  
“Seto Kaiba!” He spun around in his office, to see that you were huffing. Slightly flustered, and slightly angry. Confident, damn defiant, and boldly standing up to him.

“I’m sorry, that this is all happening. Since these Rare Hunters were a group that caused you trouble in the past, but Gods Damnit- I’m somehow in this mess again. I need to know what’s going on, for both my sanity and my safety!” Snapping, Seto wasn’t quite sure he had ever seen you this mad before. But his immediate reaction was to actually push you out of his office- kindly by his standards- leaving you at the front of his office.

“When I’m ready to let you know, I will. In the mean time… Go to bed.”


	2. Influence

Standing there at the doorway, you watched with sad eyes as Seto shut his office doors in front of you. When would you be ready in his eyes for knowing about the people who were now after you? Seto knew it, and you knew it too, that your life was now in danger. Never having encountered, or met someone from the Rare Hunters before… You weren't quite sure what to make of it. Plus, it wasn't as if this mansion wasn't known to half of the world. There were constant crowds outside the gates, hoping to sneak a peak at either you, Mokuba, or Seto.

_“We’re good friends! I used to be part of the Rare Hunter group.”_

Immediately, Hanson came to mind. That was a very interesting conversation, a very interesting interview. Afterwards, Seto had taken the Rod home- and put it in the room that you two now shared. Technically you had your own, the guest room right down the hall. But after falling asleep in Seto’s bed from too many times where you would fall asleep in his office- Seto had just demanded that you sleep with him from then on.

You were compelled to find answers, and no one was around to give you any. But… There was nothing that you could do. A feeling of uselessness swept over you, as instinctually your right hand found its way to the crook of your bicep- rubbing it subconsciously in worry. Nothing, standing there wouldn’t do anything for you. Turning on your heel, your foot steps echoed down the halls back to your studio.

  
Seto held the letter tightly in his hand. Memories flashing through his mind of the Rare Hunters. The Anchor battle, the fight for the God Cards… Nearly losing Yugi. Nearly losing Jonouchi- as annoying as he was. Nearly loosing Mokuba… Again. There were just too many harsh memories that came with the Rare Hunters that the pit of fear that Seto thought he would be able to hide was no longer able to be ignored. It caused him to sit down, and stare at the letter again. And again.

At one point, he stopped counting the many times that the gold ink had now been etched into his brain. Letter for letter. Seto was aware of the Ka, as Atem had sat down and explained that to him. What his ancestor had done for him so long ago… What Seto feared the most, was that there were most likely duels that would come forth- Shadow Duels- and threaten to take away Mokuba again… To take you away. No doubt, that they would never take no for an answer. Would hunt you down, if you didn’t show.

There wasn’t an easy way out- but damnit all… Seto would rather die then let them take you away from him.

Surprisingly, as if answering his ever broadening silence, he could hear piano music down the way. It was coming from the East Wing- and it was a classical piece that you had been working on. But from what it sounded, it was a piano version of the sweet little melody that you purposefully hid in your work. Once again, Seto felt guilty about pushing you away. It wasn’t something that would consume his mind, or be prominent enough to make him move. But… It was an emotion that was still there.

Your right hand wasn’t playing much, seeing as how it would never be as fluent as it would be. Seto could remember that date, that concert that you collapsed. Since Seto was about three years older then you, both of you had participated in the same tournaments to earn the trophies. Played in the same orchestras, though it had been Seto that had moved on to create pieces of his own… After a while that was. But, he never knew that the shy violinist that day would be the woman he would come to love.

While Seto was thinking of it, he wasn’t quite sure when the music had changed. But it became a repeat of some sort of ballroom music. Elegant, the simple flourishes, interchanging with long melodies that would forever repeat with smooth transitions that created the enjoyable background music one might have heard at a party. Beautiful, and forever soothing to Seto’s soul- it was at that moment, he was reminded how enjoyable it had been to have you at his mansion all the time.

But… It didn’t hide the sadness, hidden behind it. Seto heard the well transversed major chords meant to sound cheerful to those who didn’t know better. Besides, your mood was always reflected in your music- and as ‘sound proof’ your room may be… It didn’t stop you from sometimes blasting your pieces to be able for the entire mansion to be heard. Seto could, and probably shouldn’t, compare your attitude at the moment to that of a teenager in their rebellious phase. The staff, however, didn’t mind that classical music would play through out the house. Because of it, you felt compelled to play mini concerts for them- to help lift their spirits and let them hear the completed work that you had spend so many hours to complete.

So there it was, the uselessness again. It wasn’t an emotion he had heard in your music for almost six months now. Not since the beginning. Of course, Seto was thrown for a loop when suddenly the music transitioned to something a little more lighter. Completely different melody, completely different instrument set- but still something one might enjoy at a party. Still didn’t stop him from listening to the amounts of worry that you had. The feeling of being in the dark… Seto really didn’t want to include you, especially now that the Rare Hunters were seeking something once more.

The letter had mentioned ‘peace’… That in itself was much more than concerning to say the least.

Seto didn’t know when the music stopped, and he wasn’t aware of it when you finally decided that your emotions were calm enough to enter back into his office. Busy trying to analyze the letter, he jumped when feeling delicate fingertips trace their way through his hair. Had being something that you discovered, Seto had more than enjoyed when he was stressed or displeased about a project going wrong. Feeling him relax slightly underneath your hands- your digits entangled themselves in his brown tresses lovingly. Brushing them through slowly, it finally made Seto lean back in his chair. His eyes closed in thought.

“…Whatever it is that you’re worried about, I trust that you will find a way.” Quiet, and sweet- your voice soothed his soul. Just like your music. Sanded down all those little nicks, and filled those cracks- repaired his broken spirit.

“I always do.” Came his short reply.

“Exactly.” Seto didn't need to open his eyes to see the smile that graced your face as you rested your chin on his head. Your hands underneath it, and still tangled in his hair.

“I’m gonna be rude for a little bit.” You warned him, as Seto huffed.

“As if that ever bothers someone like me.”

“Good. Because Gods damn Seto, your hair is greasy as fuck. You seriously need a shower. No more all nighters if you aren’t going to take care of your basic hygiene.” Sighing in annoyance, but accepting nonetheless- it was something that Seto wasn’t expecting. Surprising him, even though the older brother thought he knew everything about you at this point.

“…If work needs to be done- it will be done.” There really wasn’t much Seto could say to that. He really did stay up all night in his West Wing, where his workshop was. Finishing the finite touches on those glass cards. It was a private project that Seto had told no one but Mokuba so that the projections could have that finishing life-like movement. The personality, is what Mokuba instilled in them… Of course, the younger would get his shares, as he did still have that two percent of the company that Seto gave back after Gozaburo gave the entire company away.

“The work won’t be done, if the CEO of said company refuses to take care of himself. Take a shower, then come to bed. It’s already almost ten in the evening.” You stubbornly added, knowing that Seto had been stuck in his own workshop working on this new project for the past three weeks and a half. With probably no sleep far in between days- there were times when you slept in his bed alone. Vaguely remembering when he came to bed, probably some time at two in the morning and four. Sleeping… Or napping… For maybe three hours or less and back to work it was for him. You were done with that schedule, seeing as how his project was now finished.

“It’s only ten. There are still bugs I need to fix.” Seto grumbled, untangling you from his hair to reopen his computer monitor. Though, it didn’t last long when you grabbed his shoulders and forced him to lean back on his chair. Sighing in now frustration, he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Seriously. Leave me alone.” Seto grumbled, as you shook your head defiantly.

“Absolutely not. Come to bed. You haven’t had a decent nights sleep and you probably will have to debut this Card tomorrow. Having a short temper because of lack of sleep will certainly not gain you any points whatsoever with the board members and that also includes me.” Explaining in terms that Seto would relate with, there was no doubt as Seto’s blood almost ran cold at the thought of it. He had forgotten that you were part of his leadership board now. Since you rarely showed your face at any meeting and just sent one of your assistants to take notes instead. With your ability to turn his entire staff against him- as it had happened before regarding deadlines for soundtracks- or with him… You were certainly a force to be reckoned with. Even if you were just a Team Leader.

You just had that ability to make the crowd swing your way…

“Fine. But, you have to promise me that you won’t meddle with my staff tomorrow.” Seto hissed, standing up and running his hand through his hair. He could help but grimace at the grime he normally never felt built up on his scalp. Yikes, and gross.

“I won’t. If you take care of yourself, and join me in bed.” Your conditions were certainly easy to meet, but for someone like Seto… It meant hours of work lost. Considering that this new Glass Card was making its debut tomorrow, it begrudgingly grew on Seto that you actually… Might be… _Right._

“Go, and I’ll be there in a ten minutes.”

“Make it twenty.” By whatever Gods that were out there, you were just pulling every card out. Seto could see that you were trying very hard to make him just relax for a few minutes. To just let his body rest for a while. Sighing in begrudgingly annoying defeat, Seto trudged for his room with you trailing behind him warmly. Very aware, of what you had just done to the normally cold and undefinable Seto Kaiba at a negotiation.

  
Snuggling under the sheets, you couldn’t help but mess with the glass Card. Unsure of what Seto might name it, you watched out of the corner of your eye as Seto grabbed one of his abnormally ridiculous fluffy towels and close his private bathroom door. Setting a timer for about fifteen minutes on your phone, you knew that you’d probably have to knock on the door to remind Seto to get out. While it wasn’t that he personally enjoyed showers, Seto would lose himself in trains of thought- and as you had discovered… It was sometimes best to make sure that those trains didn’t go down his rabbit hole too far.

One time he nearly got Pneumonia due to staying too long in a cold shower.

Scared you half to death when you found him still in it with his skin almost deathly white. You had to shut off the water, and make sure he was all there as you gave him the towel. Seto had been silent that entire night, but you instantly knew he was thinking about his father. Due to moments like those, you knew exactly how to help him out of his rabbit hole… Be it cold sweats in the middle of the night, long showers, or just laying in bed with an overactive brain… You had promised you’d be with him forever- and forever you shall be. Guarding and protecting those little moments of sincerity and simplicity for the rest of your life.  
So when your timer finally went off, you stood and reluctantly to knock on the door- it opened before you to let Seto see what sight was before him. You always preferred your new fluffy pajamas over every other type of bedroom wear Seto had helped pick out with you. But even still, Seto couldn't help but admire the strong woman in front of him. Just seeing you at the door, let Seto know that you were about to check on him. It was the small things you did, to let him know you cared.

“I’m not a child.” Though, his words seemed to always betray this feeling that he always wanted to tell you- it made a smile form on your face regardless.

“I know. Just a grown adult nerd. An epic one.” Shooting back, you turned your back on him to move back to bed. Seto shut off the lights, and climbed in next to you. His warmth from the shower radiated off of him and onto your skin, making you huddle just slightly closer to Seto. You could hear his sigh, before feeling his arms wrap themselves around you. Unsure when you had drifted off, all that you could remember from that night was Seto burying his face into your hair longingly.

  
“Miss Kaiba! It’s rare to see you in one of these meetings! That must mean the announcement must be important.” Immediately, your uncomfortable gut twisted a little more. Turning around, you could see one of the new board members. Particularly someone that you couldn’t remember. While you were used to being the Head Musical Leader for Seto’s team, it wasn’t exactly everything that you dreamed of. It made his staff’s lives a little harder in your department. Depending on the game- now that you had your hands in all of them- you would make the final decisions for the soundtrack, noises, transitions, and coding. The coding wasn’t the fun part- as your knowledge of it was very limited. But the new staff was more than kind enough to explain everything to your small brain wired for music.

“Ah-haaa… Yes, it is. I’ve become very busy with this new position.” You gave an awkward smile, taking your seat at the meeting table. The board member smiled kindly back to you, and took his own seat. With your tablet laptop already out and a musical composer notebook filled with more music of the current state, you were glancing through the many emails of submitted music from your new team of composers- when your glass card suddenly glowed. Glancing down, you watched as a small dragon was created on the table. It was dark blue scaled, with musical notes floating around it, as you had deemed last night that your Melodic Dragon Demon was the one for your buddy spot. But- it didn’t go unnoticed.

“What is that?!” Almost the entire table erupted in awe, all of them falling out of the their chairs practically to look at your tiny dragon. It shrunk in the sudden crowd it had gathered, and flew back into your glass card immediately. The entire staff looked to you for answers, as it seemed that Seto had yet to enter the room.

“Set- Kaiba’s newest project. Sit down, and he’ll be here soon to explain it to you.” Replying sharply, the board and leaders noticed that they were indeed invading your space and being impatient. Nodding in agreement, but begrudgingly pushing down their curiosity, they resumed their seats around the room. Seeing that everyone was back to focusing on their own work, you pulled out a pair of earbuds and put one in your ear. The cool thing about this laptop Seto had gotten for you, it had a music emulator and allowed you to listen to the pieces in a rough draft form without having to have the orchestra waste their time on basic pieces that wouldn’t work for your tastes.

The one that you had chosen to listen to- which for most applicants it was pretty far- was something of a battle between a guitar and a violin in an Irish sort of shanty. It could go either way: sound like dying violins, or have a good entertaining beat to it. But it didn’t stop the fact that your sheets of music hadn’t grown. In fact… It had doubled. Considering that there were many potential pieces that you had chosen to help clean up and make it something worthy for Seto’s games. So, your mind was stretched a little thin, thinking of every tune and every lyric to these soundtracks.

“Oh here comes the Boss!” You heard shuffling, as the staff stood. Not bothering to, considering that this concept had already been explained to you, your mind continued to focus on your work. The door opened, as you watched out of the corner of your eye as they all bowed to the tall brunette walking into the room with the suit case of other glass cards he had created over the past three weeks.

“Welcome Mr. Kaiba!” They all spoke in unison, as Seto nodded before bowing back politely. Signaling for the leaders to take their seats. You purposefully kept your head down, considering the deal that you made with him yesterday- you promised not to meddle. Thus, meddle with this you shall not. You heard the opening of the suitcase, and the staff members wondered in awe as they received a glass card of their own. Glancing down at the time- it was almost nine in the morning. Considering you had been in the office since five- Seto must’ve just come in from another meeting with the coders regarding their ability to tighten up the Glass Card.

“I haven’t decided on a name for this device yet, but it will revolutionize the way that people see Duel Monsters. No longer will the general public see the game as something only for true strategists such as myself. This Glass Card allows for closer personalization, and will have presets downloaded into it’s systems so that general decks can be used for more one on one matches. As so, if any of you have decks- take the time during this meeting to scan them all in so that you might see the physical form versus the electronic form. Eventually- this will also will be applied to the duel arenas around Kaiba Land once the hologram personalization has been programmed for every card Pegasus had made into existence. This will be a large project, so now is the time to let me know if you will not be participating in this.” His speech was short, and sweet- capturing the attention of the staff with awe. Thankfully, all of his staff members present had decks and they all pulled them out to begin scanning the cards in. Seto had also been thorough in this aspect as well- as you had found last night. He purposefully created a system that would tell the user if that particular card had been scanned in already.

While Seto had instilled his collection of Duel Monster Cards into the system, there were always a few Modern cards that he had yet to obtain. Considering that Seto hadn’t had the time to go on a card run in a few years, Mokuba would pick up a few here and there that he was aware that Seto didn’t have. Same went for you. Considering that the library at home had many upon many of shelves full of Cards, you had taken the time to maintain and organize them on your days off. Just like his office once a week.

However, your thoughts were distracted slightly by the fiddles playing in the background from the Irish Shanty of a song. It was impressive, at least mildly to you, but impressive for this person in particular. They hadn’t really produced much music since hired, but when they did decide to write- most of the time you chose their creations. At least, the rough draft of it. Hearing the awes and thoughts from the staff, you could hear the Artist Leader mention that some holograms could have slightly better dimensions in some monsters. They would take the time to go through each one with their team to create holograms that would look more directed to the card details. Seto accepted this, knowing that all the coding had been done more or so when he had been half asleep. You could personally remember some of those nights, helping him program some of the noises into the monsters until he had the gist of it.

Of course, the Coding Leader noticed some small patches that could be made. Also how some other updates could be made through perhaps a docking station or some sort of wireless connection for any new cards that may come out in the future. Seto nodded in agreement, and preferred the wireless connection. It now meant that the Coding, and the Production leader would have to work together to create the ability for wireless connection to be added into the Glass Card. It was impressive for you, to see that all of these staff members were dueling each other, and rather than enjoying the duel that Seto allowed for once on his time- were working on ways to improve it so that the general public would enjoy it as much as Seto truly wanted.

It was awesome.

“Miss Kaiba, would you mind working with my team to help program the noises a little more accurately into the monsters?” The Artist Leader asked politely, as you took out the ear bud to give the Leader your full attention. He was fairly open, as his dark purple hair had been pulled back into a pony tail with his bangs hanging down a little. It wasn’t put off by the fact of instead of a business suit or some sort of business wear, he was wearing a blue cardigan and jeans. The Leader was open, and willing to work with a tough person… Since he asked you personally.

“Absolutely, the only problem with that is my team does have other sound tracks to work on- considering that we only have one orchestra to share. So it might mean that my team will be stretched thin.” You offered, as the Leader nodded in understanding.

“Well, if my team didn’t handle all the graphics and monsters for the current games underwork- I don’t know if they’d be on my team either. With this big of a project, I believe we’ll all be stretched in some shape or form.” He agreed, and you nodded back with him. Offering your hand, which he took in a firm handshake.

“My name is Numani Hertis. You can call me Numa or Hert if it works for you.” Numa stated, as you gave him your name as well- but mentioned how you preferred to be called Miss Kaiba for the sake of professionalism. Numa nodded in understanding.

  
After a while, everyone shuffled out with only Seto and you left in the room. The white boards on the walls had been covered in work that people would no doubt come back to take pictures of. In the mean while, you and Numa had created a rough draft of schedules with their team to meet up during the work day at least once. Wither it be a couple of your team personally or whenever you managed to get your head out of the paperwork and musical pieces. It was about twelve when you checked your Card.

“I see you’re immersed in your work intensely as usual. You barely spoke during the meeting.” Seto pulled up a chair as his laptop was out as well. At some point, your Musical Demon had bounced on the table and was now in an intense wrestling match with Seto’s Blue Eyes. They had so much personality, and particularly the Blue Eyes. Considering how much spunk it had, it was just like it’s owner.

“You told me not to meddle. So I didn’t. Usually, I don’t even show up to these meetings because I just have so much to do.” Countering back, you pulled out your earbuds from the jack and set the Irish song in front of Seto for him to listen to. He was usually open for it, considering you made a point to abuse the fact that you could talk to him directly with no permission or appointment needed. The only reason you would abuse it in the first place, was to make sure he approved of a rough draft for a game in case he wasn’t quite satisfied with certain parts. Hitting the play button, Seto listened quietly to the song.

It didn't take him long to start working on his own things. Which told you immediately that he approved. Seto also knew that you usually never bothered him with music unless you were on the fence about how it might affect the over all soundtrack and motion the game’s theme would move in. It was strictly work, when it came to you and music. Of course, your personal pieces were always worked on at home. Both of you, Seto noticed, didn’t really have an ‘Off’ switch when it came to the things you both were passionate about.

“Come, we have to meet that fruity bastard now.” Seto grumbled, after a few minutes of working. You sighed at him mannerisms before beginning to pack up your things and pulled your hair into a somewhat professional looking messy bun. Seto on the other hand, shut his laptop and annoyingly trudged back to his office so that the two of you might take his private elevator down.

You could tell that this meeting in particular was going to allow for more than just important information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while- this chapter made me scrap a lot of ideas, because I want to have the story progress at a slow rate... Don't quite wanna throw the whole mess at you all at once. But thank you for your patience, and I will be writing more here soon.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and leaving comments as always! They're a pleasure to read and they always make my day extremely better.
> 
> -Zavier001


	3. Pegasus

_“You stand before us with judgement, and bias filled with defilement and determination. Show us, the beast you hide before the Pharaoh!”_

_Words, echoed in your mind, that seemed so familiar to you- but it was something you could never place. Tall Egyptian courtmen stood before a figure, dawned with a rugged hood as long hair flowed down to their rags. Their frail body held down by the guards as you looked upon the court itself. Dressed in royal clothes, your eyes rested upon a elegant Pharaoh sitting at the middle of them all. But it looked nothing like Yugi, which could at least tell you that this was some sort of dream._

_But, your thoughts were cut off by the blood curling scream thrust forward by the capture. The palace began to rumble as a deep blue glow protruded forth from their chest. Once it was freed from the body, the host collapsed on the spot. You could feel the pain, deep in your chest as if it was your own. However, what was put before you was something much more threatening._

_The light continued to grow, as a large deep blue foot stepped onto the palace floor. Cracking it underneath it’s weight as another protruded from the light and let the entity stand at it’s full glory. With a two large demonic wings unfolding, and a large chest that held the terrifying head of some sort of dark blue demon- the court stepped back in what seemed fear and awe._

_“Behold, my Pharaoh! The epitome of all Ka! A blue demon for you!” One of the courtman called, as a familiar item was suddenly thrust forth in the direction of the demon. Your eyes widened upon realizing it._

_The Millennium Rod._

  
“Wake up. We’re here.” Seto’s voice filled your ears, as you blinked wearily awake on his shoulder. Grumbling in disappointment, you sat up groggily and stretched. He looked you over once, before sighing in annoyance. When you relaxed and blinked sleepily- Seto’s hands uncurled from yours to fix your hair and your wrinkled clothes. He even wiped a bit of drool from your mouth, which made you look at him questioningly.

“The last thing I need right now is you looking like a slob in front of Pegasus.” Seto sighed, but it was obvious to you and what his eyes conveyed that he really cared. It was the gentleness behind the cold bitterness that you could tell that Seto only meant well. Proven moments later as he planted a small kiss on your forehead and moved your hair aside. Smiling back meaningfully, it was simple secret moments like these that you cherished. Internally, you knew that he was no expert by far on how to be intimate to another. But... That was alright for you, as you were wanting to take this slow. For his sake, and a little of yours.

“I am always a slob. Especially around you.” Slightly breathless, as you could feel Seto’s cold fingertips rub your cheek as he held the side of your face in his palm. It sent shivers down your body, as you naturally snuggled your face into it gently. Seto sighed awkwardly at your small display of affection, unsure of what to do. While yes, he had intimacy before and with many other woman throughout the years... Every time you looked up at him with those eyes, it just made every nerve in his body on fire. Just as in this moment, you gazed up at him with those big orbs... It reminded him of a dog. Puppy eyes, one might admit.

“Sir. We’re landing on the island now.” A gruff voice was heard over the intercom. Both of you smiled at the other, before letting go and fixing internally the composure that had been just momentarily broken. There was no need to fuss over what happened, as it was something the both of you enjoyed.

Just simplicity. The very thing that Seto needed... Especially with what he knew was about to happen.

“Kaiba-boy!!” To your surprise, Seto had barely touched the ground before a grown man with beautiful silver hair launched an attack upon the poor older brother. He ducked underneath the armed outstretched, as the other male tumbled forward into a heap in front of you. Dressed in a simple button down shirt with kakis and pale blue suspenders, you blinked curiously. This was Pegasus? The creator of Duel Monsters...? You personally expected him to be more... Refined. That, or you had been too spoiled with Seto’s over-the-line business stature.

“Knock it off, you fruity bastard. I’m not here for you. Conduct what business you have with her so that I might leave.” Seto hissed coldly, as Pegasus stood. Dusting off his clothes from what nonexistent dirt you obviously couldn’t see, his smile beamed for you. It was a smile that told you that this man knew more then he was letting on. Perhaps, you might finally be able to get the answers you were looking for.

“Ah yes, Miss Kaiba!” Oddly, he didn’t call you something silly as like... “Kaiba-girly”. But rather, you kept your mouth shut about it and gave him your best business charming smile. Pegasus took your hand in his, before beginning to drag you along to the castle in the distance that you easily presume was Pegasus’s. However, the action caused a glower from Seto as he watched you pass with the creator towing you along.

It was a rather long walk to the castle, and Pegasus raddled on and on about the creation of the Duel Monsters. But what struck you as odd, was the description of these “Shadow Games” and how they were the true origin of what Duel Monsters were today. All you knew, was that Shadow Games were something Seto warned you to stay far away from. As he had nearly lost Mokuba this way, and himself once or twice as well.

“Ow, wait Pegasus. Please let go of my hand.” You grunted slightly, as your right hand was used to being grabbed on- no thanks to Mokuba- but it still brought discomfort and pain. However, Pegasus seemed to pay you no mind before suddenly Seto appeared from behind to grab the wrist of the other man.   
“You’re hurting her, let go.” Words, cold and harsh had never felt so warm to you as Pegasus unblinkingly stared down at your hand before gasping in realization.

“Oh goodness me!” Slow drawl, sarcastic. But, you instantly knew that was the exact reaction that Pegasus was hoping for as he gave you a small wink with the only eye you could see. Realizing what Pegasus had done, after he let go of his wrist your hand was then released. Huffing internally, Seto began to walk ahead to the castle. Leaving the two of you far behind. It wasn’t till he was far out of sight, when Pegasus stopped the two of you.

In the middle of the palace gardens, beautiful light pink roses blossomed, giving the air a light fragrance in the wind. You saw something shift inside Pegasus, as he asked you a question that surprised you.

“Do you know what it means, to love a man like that?”

“I’m not sure what you mean, to love a man like who?” Answering with a question, the creator looked at you with what seemed a bittersweet sadness. This, is what he wanted to talk to you about. Why he summoned you.

To warn you.

“You know. This is one of the many things I want to speak to you about. Yes, I love my toons. Yes, I love my toys. I am a child’s toy maker after all... But even I know, sometimes there are things in this world that are just too... Endearing to lose.” Words chosen carefully, Pegasus led you to a garden table which surprised you to see a set of tea waiting for the both of you. Gesturing to take a seat, you cautiously sat and looked down at the tea. The cup itself had some sort of Duel Monster cartoons painted daintily on the sides. Judging by the texture of it, you could feel that it all had been hand painted. Hand crafted.

“If that is the case... Of course I know what it means to love Seto. He is a man of logic, of stature. If he cannot catch me when I fall, then that is my fault. Not living up to what he needs. I am the only one who can show him the other side of that coin we all long to see...” Murmuring, almost to yourself, Pegasus watched you with a careful eye as your gaze became almost longingly adoration. Be it to the cup, or to the person you were talking about... He wasn’t quite sure. Perhaps. It was both.

“But, that’s not it. The Millennium Items are too, a curse in their own right... Has he explained that?” Nodding almost immediately, and judging by your response, Pegasus could easily see that you had seen something like that first hand. What it was, he didn’t want to press further. Gods only know, that Seto never opened up about his experiences.

“I’ve only seen a little... But it was enough. What I want to know is how truest evil these things are, and what they have to do with Set.” It threw Pegasus for a loop, hearing an Egyptian God name as a nickname for the only person fitting enough for someone like Seto Kaiba. Being personally invested in that culture, as everything had cost Pegasus something in the past... No wonder, Seto was drawn to someone like you. You had strong ties to the past, and the creator could tell. If Seto could tell as well, that would be something Pegasus would have to indulge into later.

But. To answer your question, Pegasus leisurely pulled back his silver hair into a pony tail. Watching as your eyes widened, to see the missing eye.

“As a former wielder, this is just part of the cost for the Item that chose me. The Eye, as you may know, is one of the more evil artifacts. Under its influence, I did horrible things to many people... It took away the one thing I wanted to use it for... My fiancé.” Pegasus explained, as you could only look in shock at his empty eye socket. It was as if a void had perfectly carved out his eye and replaced it for the missing object that should have been there. Just learning about the costs was also enough to tell you that the Rod at home... There is more to everything then Seto was willing to let you know.

“You also took Seto and Mokuba’s souls as well.” To be fairly blunt, Pegasus expected no less from you. The way your body tensed, and how you crossed both your arms and legs in response to this. How your eyes drew away from the conversation as you finally realized who it was you were talking to. Not some mere Creator of a card game... But rather, someone who attempted murder and self harm unto the person that you were deeply in love with. Someone, who shaped a large portion of Seto’s past- and how he viewed the Items today.

“Yes. I did. I also threatened to kill Mokuba, if Seto didn’t defeat Yugi... Who I hadn’t known at the time was the spirit of the Pharaoh. I also threw Seto to the point of the thought of committing suicide. I never realized, what Mokuba meant to Seto... Until he finally decided to work with me, but only after Battle City. Only after the Pharaoh’s Passing...” Pegasus murmured, as you watched him grip the side of his arm in thought. It wasn’t as if he was denying the things he did, and just as you had seen Marik... Both wanted to repent. Both wanted to forget the mess they had caused...

You could tell, both of them cared. Regardless of the fact that they were once a super villain and formidable opponent in Seto’s life.

“...So long as you repent, and regret what you did- I will spare you my threats.” Sighing, it was finally at that point you took a small sip of your tea. It tasted of rose, and a fragrance that could only belong to a woman. For Pegasus to have such a tea in his possession, could only tell you that this taste was the smell of the woman he once loved. Pegasus laughed at your remark, leaning his elbow against the table to lean his face against his palm. The look his eye gave you, was something you had seen far too often on Mokuba’s calculating face.

“Now that all of the awkwardness is out of the way... I wish to let you into a small circle. Information about the Rare Hunters is what I hear is what you seek. Considering that the only people involved are refusing to tell you what exactly is happening out there.” Pegasus offered, causing you to pause mid-sip at his words. Making you think momentarily, you set down the teacup softly and nodded stiffly. Unsure if his words would be true, or false, Pegasus smiled at you warmly.

“Spare me, I might get a few details wrong as I was in the hospital when the Rare Hunters attacked Domino City. But from what I remember about a decade ago, was something far less threatening now. But there is information regarding the Shadow Games that also play into this... Something far more sinister is happening, and I fear that they may be targeting you- for what lay inside of you rather than your musical talent.” He warned, causing you to take a deep breath and gesture for him to keep going.

Pegasus explained, as how the Rare Hunters- led by Marik at the time- would brainwash all of their participants to be loyal only to the wielder of the Millennium Rod. Be it by consent, or force. How the God Card Ra came into possession of the leader, at first a Fake... But then the real Card surfaced. He also added about how those three God Cards should have never existed in the first place, but it was the Eye that guided him to make them. Little did the Creator know the role they would play in the Pharaoh’s fate.

But, it was when Pegasus explained the Shadow Games that your dream suddenly began to make sense.

Apparently, thousands of years ago, a Pharaoh was being attacked on all sides of his kingdom. Desperate for some sort of strength, the ruler sought out a mythical power... But the cost was high. He instructed his first hand to find blood that was required to make the items in question for their power. Thus slaughtering an entire village of thieves and criminals- thinking that it was just and good for the population.

Creating the Millennium Items out of bloody gold.

But, the actual use for them was to see the Ka that lay in every dormant soul. The corrupt would have darker and stronger powers possessed by the Ka that was sealed inside. Therefore, the Pharaoh at the time would construct a court and a system to take these strong Ka. To seal them away in stone tablets that made it so any wielder of a Millennium Item could call upon them. Even though, it made the recipient loose their will and spark to live. To lose what made them... A person. But, all that the Pharaoh at the time was concerned about, was creating an army strong enough to take his enemies out.

In the Court of the Pharaoh, their cause was just. Was fair, and for the greater good. But of course, the new Pharaoh... Atem- was brought up without any awareness of the true origins of the Items. Neither was Seto. The son of one of the Courtsman, and destined to be Atem’s Rival- even carved in stone.

However, it was only Atem who could call upon the God Ka. Orisis, the Sky God. Obelisk, the Earth Ruler, and the Golden Phoenix Ra.

“Unfortunately... That’s where the legends become dark. No one knows, but the Pharaoh, about how the Kingdom came to be... Only that before Atem died, he passed the kingdom unto Seto’s ancestor. Therefore... Seto’s birthright, is both the Puzzle and the Rod. But- because nothing came good to Seto because of the items, the older brother refuses to touch them. Even the Rod, which I’m sure you had to convince him to take it from Marik.” This was true, that you were the one to tell Seto to consider where it might take him... But no doubt, nothing good would ever come from something created in murder and blood.

Seto was right. About the Items, and their origins.

Something struck you as odd, however. How did the Rare Hunters, and how did all of this... Magical Shadow Game whatchamacallit... How did it all fit in together? Pegasus watched as you tried to make some sort of explanation for yourself. Finding it amusing as you put piece by piece until a small gasp came from your lips.

The Rare Hunters were building an army, to bring _peace_ to the City.

“B-but wait... The letter mentioned that I had a strong Ka, does that mean that they would have just taken my soul and be done with my body?” Shallow breaths came from you as Pegasus gestured for you to calm down. To take deeper breathes.

“I am not sure myself... But dear, I would ask Seto that one. He was much more interested in his own Ka, for a very long time. There was a point in his research, that Seto did nothing but study what his Ka might be- and where it came from. Where every Monster in his Deck came from. As a duelist, Seto is the only one today who truly understands what each card is for... And who gave up their lives in pursuit of the Pharaoh’s deeds to fight for him today. Do not take him lightly, that is all I can say.” Pegasus explained before standing and gesturing to the castle once more with the goofy smile and demeanor returning before you.

“Shall we find your boyfriend then? Before he tears my castle apart?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really sorry for the long wait for such a short chapter. I’ve got some nasty writers block and a lot of stress in my life due to both relationship issues and the holidays. But, I will still try to update this when I can as it is never far from my mind.
> 
> Thank you to all the readers from Owing Duets coming to read this, and leaving comments. As for new readers, thank you for reading this as well and leaving endearing comments for me to read. As all know, I love reading them even though I might not reply to them as I used to.
> 
> Again, thank you for your patience, and I promise more fluff (and maybe even some smut) in the future.
> 
> -Zavier001


	4. As Luck Has It

As if nothing in the world would make a difference of what you thought of Seto, Pegasus personally escorted you into the castle before taking his “Adú” to chat with the very man about his newest development. While yes, the visit might have been for you- Seto would never let an opportunity like this go to waste. Regardless of the fruity bastard that he had to deal with. Although, be as it may, you couldn’t help but be curious about the whole entire thing. The castle itself was ordinate, and elegant in its own right. Although, you could see slightly ajar doors exposing rooms filled with dueling platforms that were then covering dust.

Old technology, from an old time gone by.

Bittersweet, and objective is what the tone was set for you. Standing in a place, where you could imagine Seto standing on the edge. Ready to die, for Mokuba. His only family left. It left you with a sour taste lingering in the back of your throat. An uncomfortable feeling... A familiar ball of stress, as you recalled the few moments from atop the tall building. The wind. The bitter cold... Her.

Sighing, you then decided to wander for just a bit- making sure that the one body guard Seto always assigned to you was well aware of your misplacement within the empty halls.

  
“Kaaaaiba-boy! It’s been far too long. Please, let us discuss what it was you came for.” Pegasus lovingly smiled, as Seto only sat in the seat that would make the business deal flow smoother. Reluctantly next to the creator. Although, with his silver hair pulled back to reveal the missing eye only served to open up memories and feelings that Seto wasn’t willing to remember once more. So, in response, he sat tall. Arms crossed. The best cold glare he could muster on his face. All he could really think about, was getting you out of here as soon as possible and finishing this deal for the very thing that Seto had been wanting most of his life.

“Pegasus. I am not here for small talk. You know exactly what I want.” Short, gruff, and not-so-sweet. But to the point. The creator looked at Seto almost sarcastically understanding the vague meaning behind such powerful words, and scoffed lightly in return. Of course, it was the only thing the CEO would come to his palace for. If Seto had a choice, he would never come here period. So for Pegasus, it brought up the question of...

Why?

“The full creative and title to the Duel Monster’s franchise. Though, I can’t understand particularly why you want my last bit of it. It is mainly for show. However, you know that already... Don’t you~” He pursed and taunted just slightly. Just as Pegasus always had, Seto sighed at his teasing. Unfazed, perhaps even more annoyed, Seto pulled out his Glass Card. As the little Blue Eyes came forth.

“I finally fulfilled your annoying little request. It can be used for both serious and personal use. A way for all to finally enjoy your creation to the fullest.” Seto easily offered, watching as the dragon flitted across the table. Curiously sniffing at the tea. He could almost imagine your light hearted violin plucking away per its footsteps in time. Fleeting, endearing, and yet only foreshadowing to the power that lay underneath. Only you, could write music that could match his very soul.

“I do see that. I also notice that there is a different emotion in your eyes Seto. Much less cold. A passion. Of sorts if I may be intrusive as I always am.” It wasn’t something Pegasus was used to seeing, once or twice for a right person. Which the whole world knew was Mokuba. But, this was a different light, a different passion... Something new, but something old. Something... Something that touched Seto, in a very different passion that Pegasus had only seen maybe... Fifteen years ago.

“Music. You are imagining music. Tis a passion you could never let go hm...?” He prodded, watching as Seto sighed. Before he could properly answer, Seto was halted by the little pitter patter of snow hitting the creator’s glass stained windows. As if on cue, soft piano music filled the halls. The echoes only emphasizing the very emotion that only Seto knew.

Desperation.

A desperate need to fight for what could be lost. While it was soft enough to create the ever lifting curiosity to listen more, the notes only grew longer as a tri-note pattern was repeated only enough to emphasize the minors the left hand would usually never carry. To not lose what one had fought so hard for, to not lose the one person who meant so much.

To Seto, it carried Mokuba’s name particularly heavy to his heart. As he was bitterly reminded of his brother being trapped here. Alone, scared enough to call out to him... Something in which he had failed, almost time and time again. If Atem hadn’t been there, to stop the very man in front of him. As well as to Pegasus, this carried the same weight. The same feeling... But only for the woman, whose soul was stuck where he could never reach her again. Where he would believe anything, do anything... If it meant to just hold her- one more time.

The two business men hadn’t even realized they had stopped talking momentarily just to listen to the weight that the song carried. Until it’s end, that left a sombre yet bittersweet in the air. Seto had leaned back in the chair, only slightly, to listen and watch his dragon look up in response to the fluctuation in his master’s mood. Then, after the momentary pause, a small melody began to play. A familiar soundtrack to one of the games Seto had tasked you with creating.

Of course it could only be you, to play music that can move his heart in such ways.

“I see... Interesting. That you keep a musician in company so close to you.” Pegasus finally spoke out, just enough above the music to catch his attention but not loud enough to drown you out. Tensing just slightly, Isono gave him a nod. Ensuring that the body guard that was supposed to be with you still was. While it gave little to no reassurance to Seto, it was just enough to help him strengthen his nerve.

“Yes. I only keep those who are useful to me around. She has a talent for music.” He answered shortly, as Pegasus scoffed at him. Something that the older man hadn’t done in a very long time.

“ Oh don’t be so formal, Kaiba-boy! Even I know~ when a fine gentleman such as yourself is in love. Glare and cover that emotion with cold bitterness all you want. It is in the way you listen to the music that tells me all that I need to know.” He pressed playfully, as Seto suddenly had a very deep tick in his jaw. The glower grew deeper, and his demeanor only darker.

“That is none of your concern. What I do in my personal life will remain that way. _Personal._ ” Seto hissed, only to be met with a contract conjured from one of his servants. The rights, and the title to the Duel Monster’s franchise.

“Kaiba-boy, I will give you this. Only, and only! If your lovely little lady gets the last one percent of the share. I can’t be having you break her heart now.” Pegasus offered, and while it only served to frustrate him further. Only served to irritate him more, a more softer- under the breath sigh came from his lips.

“...I was never planning to in the first place.”

  
When all had been negotiated properly, and the title signed over to Seto completely, it was only then that he left with confidence. Finally, a goal he had been aching over for almost a decade had come to pass. As he wandered the never ending halls in this forsaken castle, all Seto had to do was follow your music. The soft piano would become louder with every step as eventually he found you in the foyer. Playing the grand piano with slight discomfort. He could see it, the small tick in your jaw as you forced your right hand to play fluent movements in such a fashion. It gave a Seto that small idea once again, but having no experience in the medical field... He could only research so much before doctor visits would start to become obvious to you.

It could be annoying how observant you could be sometimes, as Seto had found over the past few months there was little to nothing he could hide from you. Perhaps, it was due to you spending so much time with him, as the effect was the same on you. You were now an open music box of forever endless melodies. Something that he could appreciate in a way no one else could.

“Let’s go. I have other plans to attend to.” Seto’s voice was loud and commanding, as it rightfully should be. It caused you to jump out of your focus, ending the song midway. Making the security guard jump as well, as he wasn’t expecting such a... slam of notes from shock. You stood, almost flustered. Perhaps embarrassed as to what you were just caught doing, but with very little knowledge that your music had just helped Seto accomplish something he had been trying to do for years. For that, even you could tell that Seto was happy about something that you had no idea what happened. It was certainly... Off putting, to you at least.

“Ready to go home then?” You asked politely, as Seto nodded and proceeded to march out the door with you barely able to trail behind.

It was when the plane finally took off when the formal wall came down. Immediately, you purposefully snuggled yourself close to him. Regardless of the fact that he was typing away, more furiously than you had ever seen him before. Grunting in response to your weight, Seto only sighed loudly in annoyance. Purposefully letting you know that now of all times, was not the time to demand attention that he couldn’t spare.

“Don’t you have work to do?” Seto asked sharply, as you shrugged. All the finishing touches and new rough drafts were being edited by your current team. So there wasn’t much you could do until you got home.

“Sorry, unlike you, I delegate.” Shooting back with no hesitation, there was nothing Seto could argue back with. It earned you a little more weight in return, as you smiled lightly. Although, Seto was typing away as normal before suddenly a caramel candy was held in front of his mouth. Glancing over, you held it with a gentleness and smiled at him as Seto frowned before taking the candy ever so slowly in between his teeth as you let go and he continued to chew on it.

Internally however, it set your heart racing when you felt Seto’s teeth just graze your fingertips. While a small little notion like that shouldn’t had been much, it was certainly enough to leave a lingering tingling feeling on your fingers. Ironically, and you knew you couldn’t ask, you wanted just a... bit more.

“I ‘ought to reward you... Just a little.” He suddenly murmured, running a hand through his hair. It pulled his bangs back, and tossed them in such a way that made him all that more handsome. Though, reward you for what, you weren’t quite sure. In both contexts. The laptop was shut, as Seto suddenly pulled you close. In fact, he pulled you onto his lap and ran his cold fingertips over your arms. Just enough to make goosebumps form.

“What-what’s gotten into you all-all of the sudden?” Stammering just slightly, you gazed into Seto’s eyes just for a moment to see something truly breathtaking. His blue orbs were clear, crystal and blue as the sky. Open for interpretation, as you could see a happiness in his eyes. A silent giddiness hidden in those blue skies. For once, he was looking at you with beaming blue orbs... With that rare blue moon gentle smile.

“You. You have managed to get me the title to all of Duel Monsters. Of course, one percent of it is yours... It is still, a goal I have finally achieved.” Blinking at the weight of those words, you couldn’t help but gasp. The whole world knew it, that Seto loved Duel Monsters. Cherished it, played it, the game was a passion he would never live out. It was no hobby, it was no game to him. It was a way of life.

Now he owned it.

“But... Again... What did I do?” Sheepishly asking, Seto only held you closer. Leaning his head on your shoulder. He could hear how fast your heart was beating, the heat that radiated off of your skin. Seto sighed, at your humbleness. It was a quality he most appreciated.

“Just a huge favor. I don’t owe people favors. You know this.” Seto murmured, as you were about to mention something else before Seto graced your lips with his own. It made you melt on the spot, and he could feel it. The tenseness in your arms relaxed as he tiled his head just slightly to access more. It caused you to close your eyes in reflexive response, and feel his cold lips that tasted sweet like the caramel.

However, a small whine came from you when his tongue found its way into your mouth, the caramel just flooding your senses as you felt a foreign object pressed into it. Pulling away, you could still taste the caramel as a small string of drool parted and broke from both of your lips. Before you knew it, Seto had given you his caramel in the most sexiest way possible. The kiss itself had immobilized you, in his lap, as the caramel candy rolled on your tongue in a savoring motion.

“There, is your reward.” He smirked, mainly at your frazzled form. Red cheeked, warm, heart beating on his lap. If he didn’t have enough self control, no doubt Seto would have taken it further... But, that was something he would have preferred to save for a later date... Perhaps, a later time. You gulped slightly, the smooth melted caramel flowing down as the candy continued to do so in your mouth.

“I hate you.” You murmuring in a bit of a haze, in a very ‘Seto’ sort of way. Turning your face, slightly embarrassed, and huffy, Seto watched as you stood and sat next to him. Savoring your candy in a flustered and bothersome enjoyment. He knew it, and you knew it too, that you enjoyed that far more than you’d like to personally admit. It was your pride, trying to tell you not to be so flustered over a mere kiss...

But Gods damn, Seto knew how to push all those right buttons in the right order.

“I hate you too.” Seto offered back, as everything for him went back to the neutral demeanor. As if the small moment of happiness had ever existed. Though, it was strange as you remained silent the whole way back. Only moving to either write music on your tablet, or feed him another caramel candy. In the midst of it however, Seto soon found that you became more flustered when ever he offered you one as well.

 

“Seto Kaiba!! I’m never attending one of these things again!” Your voice came venomously, hissing and laced with both regret, plus a little bit of resentment. Seto could only snicker with amusement as Jin was holding him hostage with a comb, a lint roller, and a steamer nearby. Dressed in a familiar white suit that he could remember meeting you in for the first time, it was mainly saved for extremely formal events... Such as the ball the two of you were about to attend.

However, while it meant five hours of straight work and planning, and _only after_ Jin had managed to pry him away from the changes that were taking place in his company... Did he get into the suit. You on the other hand... Sat in the studio that Mokuba had set up specifically for models that were fortunate to visit the house for a... ‘Private’ shoot. You were fully aware of what type of models sat in the seat you currently found yourself placed in.

Sat. For _SEVEN_ hours.

Mokuba had been insistent on doing your makeup to perfection, now that he knew that you had the whole week off. A little bird had flitted around the company that you were the last one percent shareholder- and due to it... The whole staff flocked to you consistently, asking questions and the paparazzi only became worse. Severely worse. There was nothing Seto himself could do about the flocking reporters. They had all but cornered you into the Kaiba Mansion, the security had been doubled once more- especially now, that multiple threats had been made against the two of you.

More and more Eyes of the Hunters had appeared graffitied on warehouses and buildings across the country. On the doors, and even on the walls around the mansion. Hunters were closing in, and now that you had slightly just a bit more power, the desire to have you from this ‘Han’ person... It was almost terrifying. Just almost, as if standing on a building wasn’t terrifying enough... As if seeing Seto shot, wasn’t heart-pounding-scary-life-threatening terrifying enough. It was as sign from the terrorist group, that they wanted something...

“Look, if you scowl anymore, you’ll be like my brother. Forever deep wrinkles that aren’t good for your skin.” Mokuba grumbled, grabbing your chin and hoisting it up. Probably for the upteenth time that day. It only caused you to scowl deeper. He sighed, and pulled out a scrunchie before somehow pulling the mop of a fluff on his head into a ponytail. It made his cheekbones grow more defined. Overall, it changed Mokuba’s boyish features that you’ve come to love him for as a younger brother, to the grown renowned photographer that lay underneath.

His serious face was on.

“Alright. Enough of this scowling. Enough of this depression that hangs over you. You, are now a Kaiba, and in the face of danger- you will be brave. So you better damn smile, so that way I can make you award winning. Since I’m the one leading the photography team for this event. You soil my perfect record and reputation, you’ve got a whole ‘nother battle coming other than my brother.” Mokuba commanded, a bit of frustration in his voice. It immediately made you sit up straight and give a light hearted smile. The thought of you being the one to shatter his lovely perfect record of award winning photographs made quite the amusement. Never, had you seen Mokuba this focused... It made you feel slightly like one of his models.

“Alright. Fine. I will help you with your work.”

“This suit is stuffy. Why must it be so tight?” Seto grumbled, pulling at the tight ice blue tie. Jin sighed, only yanking on it and fixing it. The suit was perfected, and now his boss wanted to mess it up before the event even began. Surely, you would be finished soon, so that Seto would stop festering with his outfit. Annoyed, the butler shifted the tie upward, hearing a small choking noise from Seto. He grimaced, and sighed at Jin’s silent frustrated treatment.

“Now don’t you screw anything up!!” Seto looked towards the direction of Mokuba’s voice, to something that he’d never thought be possible. Standing at the base of the staircase, was you. Well, what Mokuba did to you. He had chosen a knee long loose flowing dress. With a small glimmer added to it, the white was loose fitting on you. Resting gently on your shoulders, your hair fell around you in loose ringlets. The makeup Mokuba had chosen gave a dark blue complexion around your eyes, giving you over all a dark blue glow, that set off the white of the dress.

“Sir, are you listening?” Jin somehow repeated, as Seto glanced at him. Momentarily stunned. Mokuba could see Seto just momentarily gawk at you nervously coming down the stairs. You almost didn’t even look like you, if it wasn’t for the familiar awkwardness that always came with your stature when attending events like this.

“Yes I am Jin... Please repeat what you mentioned. I couldn’t hear you.” Seto grumbled, reluctantly returning back to his butler who held out a pair of contact lenses. Considering that Seto had been wearing his for the past twelve hours, a replacement sounded quite nice at the moment. However, as he removed his contacts, he was surprised to find a sleek pair of black frames placed on his face. They were nothing like his thin wires, and were more modern then most glasses that he chose. In fact, he watched with distaste as you fixed his hair just slightly to highlight the frames.

“What are you doing? You know I don’t wear frames in public.” Seto questioned, as you were smiling in a gentle way towards him. Somewhat endearing.

“Come on, the times are changing. You look good.” You murmured, fixing some little bits of fur that Jin missed. Just feeling your light fingertips on him was enough to make the jitters go away. Just enough to... Want a little more. Jin suddenly elbowed Seto, causing him to hiss in pain. Once and a while, his side still hurt due to the bullet wound. One of those moments just happened to be... Now.

“If you insist. Come, we must leave.” Sighing at your persistence, Jin opened the front doors for the three of you as the limo was pulled out front.

  
Being slightly more accustomed to the formal events you were dragged to, this by far was probably the most formal. Seeing as how the Japanese Ambassador and the American Representative for the Embassy would be attending, this was the opportunity Seto had been waiting for. It was as if all the dice were falling the right way, to Seto- this gala meant the chance to expand business even further... Maybe even create another branch in America. Hence why in the limo, you sat just a bit straighter, and was slightly more stiff.

Mokuba, was the one taking the photos. Seto, was the one representing the entirety of the Kaiba Corporation. It told you, just how serious this ball was going to be. But it did nothing for the nerves, as for the last time you attended one of these events... Saiku had nearly killed you in the process. But, you found that this ride was going all the way out of Domino City, and out into Tokyo. Which meant a good three hours in the limo... Good thing the event started in four.

“Might as well get comfortable...” Murmuring, you couldn’t help but pull out your tablet and begin to sketch more personal music. As you were about to, instead something was flung from Seto’s computer and onto your laptop instead. Profiles, on every guest that would be attending the ball.

“If you’re going to get comfortable, learn about the people you will be meeting tonight. I want no mistakes from you today.” Seto commanded, as you opened one of the profiles and saw that it was even the Japanese Ambassador. Sunshi Amatersu, a very powerful man of the country that you lived in. With a wife, and kids, the family itself prided on royal blood and honor... Then again, this whole country was seeded on honor itself.

Skimming over each profile, something caught you off guard. Opening his file, your right hand started shaking just a bit. Enough to catch Seto’s attention.

“What is it now?”

“Victor... Victor Hun is attending...?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating sooner. But, happy holidays to everyone! Thank you for reading, and leaving comments as always!
> 
> -Zavier001


	5. At the Gala

Mokuba wasn’t quite sure what the name meant, but it carried enough weight with you to obviously make your face drain of blood. Seto sighed indifferently as always, and looked at you with very little concern. Of course, it did nothing to help your current dilemma.

“So what if your ex-boyfriend will be there? You’re mine, and that should be your concern. Less, you rather go back to him.” Seto ordered, making your nerves just ball up more. The younger could see that this conversation was doing nothing to sooth your stress, as it seemed there was a bit more to this then usual. This ‘Victor Han’ seemed to be more than just an ex-boyfriend, as your right hand seemed to be shaking almost uncontrollably. You were holding everything in your left hand, avoiding drawing attention to it.

Victor had something to do with your injury. Something major.

“Who was Victor Hun, to you?” Mokuba asked, as you grimaced at the memories. He was correct, any normal person would just simply say that an ex was an ex. This person held a lot more in your life, than you wanted to openly admit.

“He... He was the one who helped me discover my peanut allergy.” You grumbled, as Mokuba blinked in confusion. That was it? That was the reason you wanted to avoid this man like the plague? Glancing at Seto, Mokuba saw something else quite shocking. His eyes had widened slightly at the news, and glanced up to you from his laptop. You uncomfortably shifted in your seat, crossing your legs and arms. Showing that you weren’t really in the mood to explain the entire backstory behind it. Whatever happened, it was more than just a ‘discovery’.

“Someone care to let me in on this...?” Mokuba asked, as it only made you more uncomfortable. Seto sighed, as he stood to sit next to you. Giving you that leaning shoulder as you immediately scooted closer to him.

“You remember that background check that I run on all of my employees correct?” Seto offered, more sympathy than anything laced in his voice. It threw Mokuba for a loop, as he nodded.

“It was an extreme reaction to an allergen that caused an seizure, and damaged nerves in the process. She’s an Epileptic. But, because of the extreme reaction her body has on peanuts... It caused a seizure to happen, and when it happened, the motions made her hit her head on a nearby object. Hard. It sustained damage to the brain, and to the frontal lobe.” Explaining in careful words, Mokuba’s eyes widened at the information.

“What did Victor have to do with this then?”

“...He ran. Instead of calling an ambulance, or staying by my side... He ran. If Victor had stayed, he would have been able to get an ambulance in time, and help me through it. Instead, because of it, there was more damage than usual. Victor... Victor’s the reason I can’t play the violin anymore. To be completely honest... I think it was his fault peanuts were in my food. Because we were both competitive violinists. And... And I was the one being recognized more back then, Victor... I think he was jealous and then wanted to find a way to sabotage the concert I was going to that night.” Your voice was timid, and scared. To Mokuba, it meant so much more. No wonder when you were sent to the hospital after Saiku tried to kill you, your reaction was just pure sadness. It wasn’t the first time someone exploited your allergy for their gain.

It wasn’t the first time you lost something, and someone to your illnesses.

All this information explained your reaction, and depression in the hospital. Mokuba realized what he did, and what Seto did, was more than anyone you had ever met supported you for. Realization and understanding flooded Mokuba, as Seto seemed to have already known this. But then again... Seto was one of the violinists that were playing that night of the concert.

  
Once the limo pulled up to the main ballroom, Mokuba pulled his hair back once more with a scrunchie. Being black, it blended in with his hair perfectly, and his dark purple eyes gleamed as the camera was pulled out. The door opened, as you took a deep breath. Seto was the first to come out, and gestured for a hand from you. Which you took, and stepped out elegantly. Head held high, the crowd and cameras around screamed and called for the both of you.

Following Seto inside, Mokuba disappeared into the crowds- obviously on a mission as now he was working. For you, it was only curiosity that you felt towards this event. Able to drown out the chaos behind you, it only served to show how far you’d come since the first dinner. Your hand rested on Seto’s arm, as the doors were opened for the both of you.

The Ballroom itself had tables set out for when the dining would take place, but those were off to the side. In the middle of the area, was the elegant light wooded dance floor- which told you internally that yes. You would have to dance. But, you weren’t give much of an opportunity to enjoy the moment as something else caught your eye.

Your orchestra, Marrer leading it, in the corner. Playing the ballroom classical music that the coordinator of the event requested you to create.

Internally, it made you glow. Happiness replaced the nerves, as Seto was surprised a little at your music playing the background. He had heard this music consistently changing at the mansion, but he had no idea that you were the one that would be planning the music for the very ball that the both of you would attend. Once again, you had set Seto up unknowingly for a better chance at his business expansion tonight.

“You didn’t tell me that your music reached the Ambassador’s Coordinator.” Seto murmured, nudging you just a bit, as you smiled back at him. Gleaming almost.

“I wanted it to be a surprise.” Giggling almost, Seto couldn’t help but think just slightly how comfortable you were now. Maybe, even a little cuter then usual... It was probably the atmosphere. He preferred you in your thinking musical clothes anyways. Seto Kaiba doesn’t think, or use the word cute.

“Well, it is a welcome surprise. Thank you.” Seto nodded, before a couple stopped the both of you. It was an older gentleman, and with his hair slicked back as black and grey was speckled in. He had a beautiful older woman next to him, as you recognized him from the files... Sunshi. The Japanese Ambassador.

“Mr. Kaiba, it is a pleasure to finally see you face to face.” He smiled politely, before bowing slightly to him. Seto bowed back, a little more deeper, as you followed as well. His wife, you presumed, bowed back as well.

“You as well, Ambassador.” Seto smiled politely back, as a butler came forth with a few wine glasses. There were different variety; white, red, Chardonnay, rose- while the Ambassador reached for one, and handed a red wine to his wife, Seto politely declined. You did as well. You were not chancing another collapse. Not here. Not again.

“Not a wine drinker any more? Interesting.” A familiar voice shook your spine to the core. Glancing to the side, you looked up to see the man you were trying to avoid. Tall, with dark blonde hair and thin brown eyes, was Victor. Dressed in the same black suit you had seen him use time and time again, he was by himself. You stood a little taller, and felt your resolve strengthen.

“No. I prefer not to drink. Period.” You rebutted, as Victor smiled at you. It was misplaced, and obviously forced.

“Forgive my interruption Ambassador, I just haven’t seen this familiar face in a very long time.” Victor apologized, as Sunshi held his hand up in acceptance. You could feel Seto tense, as the air itself became stagnant. Awkward, and silent. All that could be heard was the chatter in the room, and your music.

“If I may, Miss Kaiba, was it you who created this lovely piece? My Coordinator mentioned that she found the Lioness, and that you were now creating music rather than playing it.” Sunshi asked, as you nodded politely. While you and Sunshi were conversing about it, Seto glanced to Victor to see that his face had darkened just a bit. It was true, your theory. He wasn’t happy about your success after his abandonment. Although as it could have never been proven true, Seto was still not happy about this situation nonetheless. Victor had no business being here, near you. Near this. Near him.

“Do you ever play the violin, after hours of therapy? I used to love attending the concerts that you and Kaiba played in.” Sunshi asked, as you shook your head. Victor seemed upset slightly by the fact that the Ambassador didn’t recognize the new leader to the Orchestra you used to play in.

‘Petty.’ Seto only thought mildly.

“No, I haven’t been able to play the same as I used to. But, I feel that since I can still write- I’d like to share the music that I’ve come to love with everyone who is willing to listen.” Explaining solemnly, a Butler once again came by with some smaller snacks. Once again, both you and Seto declined. It was something Sunshi seemed to notice.

“I promise you, I made sure that my Coordinator sought that every food and beverage had no contact with peanut, or nut products in general. I cannot have the Lioness, and the youngest CEO of Kaiba Cooperation grow sick, or have an allergic reaction at my event. It just doesn’t bode well for public image.” He kidded, making light of the situation, as you sighed in relief. At least that was something you didn’t have to worry about. There was some smells coming from the kitchen that you particularly wanted to enjoy. Whatever it was.

“I appreciate deeply your time and concern to provide a safe environment for my fiancé.” Seto bowed lightly again, as Sunshi returned it. Eventually the conversation ended, as the three groups disbanded and continued to mingle with the rest of the guests. Once and a while, you could glance Mokuba with his team taking photos stealthily, not even making most of the guests realize that they were even there. It was impressive indeed.

At one point, you found yourself sitting down at the table next to Seto once more. The table consisted of Sunshi, his wife, and the American Embassy representative, Nathaniel Johnson. He too had his wife, as the women of the table chatted lovingly about the latest fashion, and current trends of the world. You on the other hand, were listening to the three business men.

“Your game, Seto, is astonishing. My son plays it consistently, and loves the depth that went into the details overall. I hear him blasting the soundtrack all the time in his spare time, even in the shower occasionally.” Nathaniel joked about, but internally it made you slightly a little happier. Knowing that your soundtrack that Marrer and the orchestra worked so hard to do was being listened to consistently. That it was held higher than most soundtracks in general.

“Thank you, I will let my Lead Musician know.” Seto responded, gracefully nodding his head. Before leaning over to you.

“I do believe, that Mr. Johnson’s son is smitten with your soundtrack. But, I also believe your head conductor summoning you.” Seto gestured, as Nathaniel’s eyes widened in disbelief as you glanced over to see Marrer calling to you with waves of his hand. Nodding politely, you stood- bowed to the table, and walked over to the Orchestra. Noting just how many stares you were given as you did so.  
“Marrer? You wanted to see me?” Speaking in English, Marrer nodded as he gestured to the list of pieces that you gave him... To your surprise, even though the Orchestra had been playing for several hours now, the list was growing rather... Short.

“Running out of pieces to play. Less, you want us to play the ballroom dance numbers.” He offered, and you shook your head. Meals had just now begun to come out of the kitchen, meals that you could actually enjoy. So instead, you fished out a flash drive from your purse, and looked around the speaker system. Plugging it into the main computer that ran most of the sound programs, you gestured for Marrer to stop after the piece was finished. He nodded, as you stood listening to your creation.

Seto. It sounded just like Seto. The flourishes that cascaded into light staccatos in the simple moments that the two of you shared. Including the secret moments behind shadows of sweet fleeting touches, and little words of encouragement. Places that you two have gone, that no one would know. Not the public, not even Mokuba. Played through soft melodies, and majors expressed in long notes of swelling softness.The times, and the simplicity of it all. Days where Seto would sleep in for maybe fifteen minutes more and allow you to make his coffee, looking over his plans for the day. Or how when he loses his glasses midst the paperwork, and the search would begin. Small lunch dates, the instrument shopping. As the music grew louder, and more passionate, it couldn’t help you not to think of the memories that went into this piece alone... How most of the pieces were inspired by Seto, and Mokuba, and Jin. Marrer, Minu, even some of Seto’s staff...

But, this also included the times where things were rough. Slow minors drawled, and softened in respite and slight bitterness. The Rare Hunters, the Millennium Items, and everything from Seto’s past that would haunt him. Nights where he would wake up in cold sweats, illuminating the scars on him in moonlight. Days where he would leave without question, and never reply to you once. When work would take priority over everything else. Sometimes, both of you would go almost a week without speaking, seeing, or touching at all. Especially lately, now that you knew because of his Glass Cards. Your ballroom pieces, and planning the music list for this event in particular. Although, you weren’t prepared to be invited, you had thought you’d just work in the back as you always had in events such as these. You could hear it in your music, the loneliness, the bittersweet melancholy... The desire, and the desperation to just be near the one you loved.

Before you knew it, the nostalgia ended as the piece finished it’s long major chord of harmonies both light and deep. Marrer called for the Orchestra to halt, as you hit play on your personal list of unheard music for events such as these. The first piece to play, was one from a long time ago. Created for a jazz concert that was scrapped due to the lack of guitarist that could play it correctly, you had settled for playing it yourself- before your right hand had become useless. It caused most of the party-goers to perk up and speak more confidently. Changing the atmosphere of the entire event from extremely formal, to more homey and confident.

Walking back over to Marrer, you smiled at him warmly.

“Alright everyone, please see to it that you get a proper break. Stretch out those stiff arms, and blow some raspberries for those sore lips. Make sure that you get dinner, because the ballroom pieces will be hard. As you’ve practiced.” You directed, as the Orchestra nodded and began to put their instruments back on their stands or seats. Groaning, and stretching softly, as most of the orchestra began to stand- even you could hear some pops and cracks from stiffness. Some were rubbing their jaws, as others let their arms go slack. Poor Minu seemed extremely lack armed as he almost immediately let his bow hand rest. You patted him on the back as you gestured for one of the waitresses.

“Madam, how may I be of assistance?” She offered, as you patted Minu’s back.

“Please make sure that they all get proper nutrition, and hydration. Anything that costs extra, I will see to.” You ordered, as the waitress nodded and bowed lightly. She scurried off to help the Orchestra take a proper break, as you ensured that everyone was taken care of before resuming back to your seat. The music had changed once again, back to the softer ballads that most people heard at events such as this.

Sitting next to Seto, he leaned to whisper in your ear lightly-

“Interesting, the last piece before you went to generic music.” He murmured, as you could feel your face grow warm as Seto pulled away. Yes, he wore the normal expression of neutrality- but Seto’s blue eyes were sensual. Almost reflecting your feelings that you felt when you wrote the music itself. Pride. Perhaps... A hint, just a small hint, of adoration. Only Seto would be the one to listen to the hidden message behind every music sheet and note that you wrote. There was no hiding feelings written into every bit from him. It was something that you were so incredibly lucky to have.

“Inspired, is what you could say I became.” Smiling lovingly, you heard small snickers at the table. Nathaniel and Sunshi were laughing to themselves- because of what you weren’t quite sure. All that you knew, is that Seto went back into business mode- before Sunshi raised his hand to pause Seto before he spoke.

“No worries, we all have felt that in our time. Tis nothing to be ashamed of, Kaiba. If anything, it’s finally nice to see the cold business man be a little human like the rest of us. Makes it easier to connect on things, yes?” The Ambassador spoke wisely, as Seto nodded. Sighing in mild annoyance, knowing that his normal demeanor that Seto carried frequently wasn’t the best way to approach things anymore... It was a decade of growth perhaps, and maybe even a bit of you- that helped Seto realize that business is more than just a bunch of suits getting together and discussing monopolies.

“I agree. Will you consider my proposition then, the both of you?” Seto offered, as Nathaniel nodded- glancing over to Sunshi, who also nodded in agreement.

“We’ll discuss it, and then decide if we would like to continue further. But it is a tempting proposition. There are some tweaks and conditions I’m sure my friend would like to add. However, it could change how things run in the gaming industry. Considering how Japan is all but famous for it. I would also like to include Iwata from Nintendo, and the other major developers into this. See what they think, and how we can move forward from there.” Sunshi announced, as Seto nodded his head. It was big, if the Ambassador wanted to include Nintendo. Whatever Seto had proposed, and you would most likely be told this later, it was large enough to revolutionize the gaming industry itself, and include some of the biggest legendary gaming creators into the wraps. Bowing politely with a head gesture, it was a perfect time to end the conversation as the food finally arrived. Set down in front of you, it smelled as good as it looked.

  
After the food was finished the Orchestra returned, as the music from the computer was paused to let them begin the ballroom ballads and the true challenge for you began.

Dancing.

Dancing was never your strong suit, and because of it, every day that week- Seto had drilled you almost late into every night for ballroom dancing. Watching him stand, Seto held out his hand for you and your hand reached for his. Pulling you to his feet, you couldn’t help but notice that it was the both of you first onto the floor. It was statement indeed, that Seto was the one to lead- to set the standard... He was showing you off, in a very ‘Seto Kaiba’ way.

Taking your waist, and your other hand in his- the waltz began. Running the steps in your head, left foot forward right foot back, you nearly tripped on his feet. Gulping nervously, suddenly a few fingers lifted your chin to look Seto dead in his blue eyes. Gorgeous as always, it took your breath away just a bit. It made the world around you seem to disappear, and the music just take hold. Your internal metronome just beating to the drums, as suddenly your movements began to become so much more fluid.

“You’ve done this a thousand times before. Yet you refuse to listen to reason... As always.” Seto grumbled, scowling at you. Sighing back, you couldn’t help but smile nervously at his words.

“They’re all watching us though...” Murmuring, Seto spun you by the waist. Lifting you off your feet for just a moment. Gasping, you held onto him tighter- only succeeding in pulling the two of you closer and elegantly moving into the next few steps. Although, as the music lightly drummed to the rhythm of a waltz, you found yourself just naturally moving to it. Perhaps it was because you wrote it, or perhaps music was just in your blood in general.

“They. Don’t matter. I do. I won’t let someone else steal your attention. As I said in the car- you belong. To. Me.” He gruffly replied, and soon you found yourself amidst a crowd of dancers. Following to your suit, and Seto’s. It caused your nerves to relax just slightly. Accepting that Seto should be the focus of your attention. Not everyone else.  
“Alright Seto, you win... I am yours.” Murmuring bashfully, Seto gave a nod of approval.

“Good girl.”

  
After a while, Seto finally released you from your dancing hell. Once it was approved that people could leave after the first song, you stepped out into the fresh air on the balcony. Sighing in relief, you had let Seto mingle amongst his business kin to see if his skills could land him a chat with Iwata. Resting your arms on the cold marble, you were just about to relax until you heard a voice of someone you really didn’t want to talk to at the moment.

“I didn’t know you could dance with men like that.”

Glancing behind you, it was Victor. With a glass of wine in his hand, and tie loosened just a bit, he joined you without permission on the balcony. Leaning against the marble, facing you. Huffing just a bit, you wanted to turn and head back to Seto. Looking inside, you could see he was engaged heavily in a conversation. The signs were there, Seto was making hand gestures and his feet were towards the man.

“As if you would know.” You could only shoot back. Victor shook his head at your bitterness, and looked up to the sky.

“Your music was beautiful tonight. The skill has grown tremendously since then.” He murmured, causing you to sigh heavily. As if he would care, and as if Victor really meant it.

“It seems that you haven’t changed at all. Still the self-centered bastard I left that night.” Grumbling begrudgingly, it wasn’t long before you grabbed a wine glass off a poor passing waiter and took a very long sip.

“Hey now. That’s rude. But then again, you’ve always had a thing for rude men.” Victor smirked, as you glared at him. Seto yes, could be gruff at times, but he was far from rude.

“No. I have standards, and morals. Something that you lack. Heavily.” Snapping, you reminded yourself that you had to be careful. Red wine did not come out of white.

“Harsh. Coming from someone who I hadn’t seen in over six years. It seems that you’re doing well for yourself. Considering what man you catfished this time. What did you do? Offer your body or something?” Victor chuckled, as it took every willpower not to fall for the bait. If anything, you stood up straighter and got off the ledge.

“An esteemed violinist such as yourself shouldn’t be ruining the reputation he earned by taking out the Lioness. Don’t forget, that I was a better musician then you could ever be. Composing, or playing.” Huffing, you could see Victor’s face grow slightly redder. It was a hot topic, something that he didn’t want to bring up in such a big place. Though, you saw his eyes darken deeply- and could see the mild bloodlust. Something you had seen in Saiku’s eyes once.

“I earned my spot through my own hard work. Not through Daddy’s money.” He hissed, taking a step closer to you. Standing firm, you stood up to his dark demeanor.

“My father, had nothing to do with real passion. Something you’ve always lacked.” Poking lightly at his chest, your eyes grew dangerously sharp. Mimicking Seto’s glare almost perfectly.

“Raw talent, real passion, and keen instincts will always triumph over a lowlife who thinks he can play music that won’t bend to his will. When you learn to embrace the music, rather than control it- then we’ll talk about your so called ‘hard work.’” Hissing lowly, you stood before setting the wine glass on the balcony, and dusting off your dress. Turning on your heel, you didn’t even care that Victor was fuming at this point.

Almost to the point where you didn’t notice that he had thrown your wine at you.

But, none of the wine landed on you. Instead, you found yourself guarded by a dripping mop of black hair. Instantly, your eyes widened as Mokuba had shielded you from Victor’s petty attempts... Although, it didn’t help that you could literally feel the anger dripping off of him. It caused you to just simply stand by while Mokuba marched up to the violinist who was quickly scooting back until his back hit the balcony harshly.

“Watch it- I’m a very important perso-“

“I don’t give a flying fuck about your ‘importance’. You just tried to ruin one of my models. A particularly important one.” He snarled, towering over Victor with a demeanor that rivaled Seto’s in a much more angry way. Mokuba’s eyes were sharpened, his scowl deepened to the point you could even see wrinkles on his normally calm face. Victor, at this point, was stammering.

“She-She’s not that important! She can’t-can’t even play anymore!!” He barely got the sentence out, as Mokuba grabbed his tie. It tightened around his neck, causing Victor to choke just a bit.

“Tell me that. Again.” Mokuba challenged, as the other man was unable to get the words out. Moving to toss him back onto the floor, you had to walk behind the photographer and out of his way as Mokuba was literally making Victor walk backwards through the middle of the ballroom floor. He was stumbling, and scooting backwards as Seto watched the both of you force this man backwards out of the event.

“You can call yourself some important piece of shit- but in my eyes you’re nothing but a life-sucking son of a bitch who cares nothing about himself and the profit that you concede from half-assed music that you think compares to her!!” Boom, hitting the floor on his ass, Victor stared at Mokuba wide eyed as the younger brother took a picture of the disheveled man before turning around in a huff. Grabbing you by the arm, Mokuba pulled you along and almost nearly threw you at Seto with a little bit of roughness. Surprised at his gruffness, Seto glanced back at him with mild concern as he glanced down back at you for answers.

“I thought I ordered no picking fights.” Seto grumbled, as you sighed. Disappointed with yourself for your behavior, it made you shrink just a little. Mokuba then laid a hand on Seto’s shoulder slightly rougher. He was pissed with Seto’s lack of emotion towards the situation.

“She didn’t do anything. You need to keep a better eye on the men that she draws in. One of the attendees owes me a new suit now.” Mokuba hissed back before walking off in a huff, as his reaction only made yourself shrink just a bit more. While yes, it felt good that Mokuba stood up for you against Victor... No doubt it’d wouldn’t be the last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had a very hard time writing Mokuba in a threatening demeanor... It was weird. But, thank you for reading and leaving comments as always. Its such a pleasure to read. 
> 
> -Zavier001


	6. Mistakes and Acceptance

Needless to say, the car ride was deathly silent. Although Seto was able to obtain the deals that he was hoping for, in hind sight of things... He had lost something far more important. The sense of pride that he had held for a while now, being able to protect you the way you ought to be. Seto was only able to stare out the window, work being the farthest thing from his mind. How stupid, how arrogant of him- to assume that Victor would leave you alone under the pretense that Seto was there. It was proof, that he needed to hold you closer. Not even within ear-shot. Eye sight. You needed to be within eye-sight.

Mokuba however, was begrudgingly angry. How dare his brother treat you in such a way. Yes, Seto could be aloof when it came to work. So narrow minded, so convoluted to his stubborn ways that there is so much more in front of him.

You.

The younger brother was insulted that one: Seto didn’t pay mind to one of his models. But two: He wasn’t the one to protect you. That was the reason he was so pissed. Be it as it may, Mokuba knew it wasn’t his place to lecture his brother on trivial things as that... However, he had also seen the way Seto protected him. Watched it, with his own two eyes. If Seto didn’t treat you the same way, Mokuba be damned if he didn’t do anything about it.

You on the other hand, watched the brothers worriedly in your seat across from them. Feeling the ominous tension in the air, as Seto’s was more calm but guilty. Mokuba, was secreting so much anger and seething that you almost felt a pang in your own stomach. This was the first time, you had ever seen the brothers actually almost... Fighting. To be fairly honest to yourself... It was kind of scary.

  
However, Mokuba was kind enough when the three of you returned, to take out your hair and clean your face of makeup. Through he shoved out of his studio rather harshly, and you knew that Mokuba didn’t mean it- you waddled sleepily to Seto’s room. Opening the door, you weren’t too surprised to find that Seto had the balcony doors open- exhaling his warm breath out into the cold air. He didn’t glance back at you, but you knew he accepted your presence. Closing the door with a small click, Seto heard the scuffle of the dress falling to the ground and the opening of the closet door as you pulled the Blue-Eye Chibi shirt and put it on.

Why you did something so endearing, Seto would never know. To you, wearing that shirt meant so much more than a piece of your boyfriend’s clothing. You both knew this. Pulling up your hair into a pony tail, you came next to him on the balcony- leaning lightly to his figure. He was cold, and you could barely see the scars that littered his body in the moonlight... Only illuminating Seto’s figure in a dimming glow, making you sigh.

You felt him take a small inhale, and holding up a hand to him- it silenced Seto before the words could come out.

“I know. You’re sorry.”

“...I should have been there. To protect you.” Hoarse, probably from either screaming internally himself or talking all night... The grief was there. You could hear it in Seto’s voice.

“A little girl like me can take care of herself, you know.” Belittlement, and self-loathing came from you. There really wasn’t much you could do, without causing some sort of problem for whom you so cared about. Your mother, your father... Even Seto.

But it took you by surprise, as Seto grabbed your shoulders to make you face him. You couldn’t help but notice the small details. His disheveled hair, no doubt from running his hands through it many times. But it was the tenderness that Seto held you with, the palms warm and flush against your upper arms. His thumbs that ran small lines back and forth, how his blue eyes looked at you with concern, showing outwardly in a face that he would only show you.

“No. You are far from a little girl. Not now, as you have proven that to me. But it is I- who should be making sure that your life is the smoothest possible. The one with the power to do so.” Seto hissed, frustration laced in his voice. Your hands found their way to his, stroking the back of his knuckles as you’ve done so many times before in the middle of nights lovingly.

“Set... You are human. You make mistakes.”

_“I. Don’t make mistakes.”_

“Then I make them. I should have been by your side, listening to those deals.” You offered, only for Seto to furiously shake his head. Your hands pulled at the back of his scalp and pulled forward till his forehead was resting on yours.

“Please... Talk to me Set.” Whispering, you felt Seto grimace and shut his eyes at your command. Talking wasn’t something he was ever good at. While sometimes it would flow out in speeches, and commands... The outward thing- the consoling thing... It was never Seto’s strong suit. But there was so much he wanted to say to you. So much emotion and regret and guilt about tonight...

“Something this trivial shouldn’t be bothering me so.” He finally murmured, sighing against you as he stood. Letting you go, you took it as your cue to let Seto go as well. Leaning against the balcony, Seto couldn’t help but admire the way your hair glowed in the light. How your lean figure was almost pasty white, making you look as if you were a porcelain doll... So fragile. So precious... So unbearably precious.

“Perhaps its because you’ve protected Mokuba with more passion?” Harsh, but true words. You knew that Seto always held you at a small distance, even as close as you had become. The same could be said for you. Both of you, were independent people that had to build their lively hood through grief, sweat, tears, and blood... Neither of you, were individuals that felt the need to rely on others to solve problems that were meant to be in the past.

“...Perhaps.” Seto moved to lean just closer to you, still that tiny little space forever in between.

“It’s alright Set... You knew I could handle myself. That’s a type of trust I would never want to lose. You know that right?” Whispering almost to yourself, Seto nodded in response. Understanding more than anyone, what that type of trust was.

“I know... What made it that way.” More of a command, rather than a question, Seto had always been curious of your past. Never, had he looked into it- given that chance before but never wanting to pry due to respect of your privacy- you on the other hand... While America might have known the scandal, no one knew of your personal life... Your past.

“Only if I get to ask something back.” You shot back slyly, smirking at him with the same business face of triumph only Seto would do. Sighing, in mild annoyance, and in a more endearing way- he begrudgingly nodded in acceptance to your terms.

“What made me the way I am today...? That’s a complicated story.” You had to remember, what exactly was that turning point? Your mother losing her mind? Your childhood ripped away from you...? Or was it losing your hand, losing to Victor... Losing him in general.

“We both know I have very little time...” Seto grumbled. Causing you to smile with bitter sweetness.

“Make time then.”

“As if I don’t have a choice now.” Finally, a small smirk graced his face. At least, both of you were back to level emotions. The small bicker, even if it wasn’t much... It would always be a start, and enough to put things back together.

“Hm... Well, I can say it was defiantly when my mother was diagnosed with dementia, and bi-polar disorder.” You started, as Seto looked at you confused. Usually those traits would be hereditary, but your health check showed no signs of mental decline.

“Step. Mother. She was my step mother. My original mother had an affair and didn’t care much for the child she left behind. So- I never really had a solid mother figure in my life you could say... But, as time went on- I can definitely tell you that my mother was deteriorating faster than my father anticipated. Some days, she would snap and throw things at me. Ranging from glasses near by to TV remotes, but most days... Most days- mom would just want me to play the violin for her.” Sighing at melancholy memories of days long past, Seto watched as your face grew emotionless as you blankly stared into the distance of the garden in the back of the mansion.

“My mother loved listening to me. Would ask for a lullaby every night. Just so I’d get some practice in, since school was taking up so much of my time. My father would save every extra penny from work to buy me the latest violin. However, as the years past... By the time I was in high school, my freshman year, my mother stopped caring. Her episodes would turn violent, and would often end in me going to the hospital. While my father insisted that he could take of me just fine, the social workers thought otherwise... So they gave him the ultimatum. Either put my mother in a home, or hand me over to the system.”

Seto then realized why you were so understanding of his father. Why you seethed with anger, yet burned with empathy and spared no pity. You had suffered through the same thing... Only that you loved your mother. You wanted nothing but the world for your parents... Just as Seto wanted for his original parents. Who were dead, and nothing could be done to bring them back.

“So... Surprisingly, to me at the time, he put mom in the best therapy home he could afford. No thanks to the social workers, he had to pay the full price for everything. Because the insurance couldn’t cover it... Because of it, I felt I had to do something about it.”

“That’s when you entered competitions.”

“Yep.” A smile, a very sad smile grew on your face at you looked at him. There were tears in your eyes, as it dawned on Seto that you were passionate about it... But something happened. Something terrible happened.

“I didn’t just entered, I won. I won as many as I could. Participated in what I could. Spent all my study halls practicing, so that way when I came home with the prize money... It would help my dad pay the bills. His job just wasn’t enough anymore. Minimum wage back then just couldn’t cut it for expensive hospital and home bills... Although, I suppose it helped that I came home to an empty house. My father spent more time with my mom then he did attending my concerts and practices. Soon enough, my tutor became more of a father figure to me. So- I’d just leave the money in an envelope and spend the night at my tutor’s house. Since all the money went to the home, there wasn’t food in the house... It was being spent elsewhere.”

Knowing where this was heading, Seto listened as you explained how your father went into alcoholism. Spending every dime on drinks, and buying your mother the best things that she wanted. Both neglecting you. However, that didn’t put them above exploiting you for more money. As you won more concerts, your name began to spread around the musician world for being the best female violinist at your age. They would sell you for advertisements, and modeling for a while. Soon enough, all of America knew of the prodigy that was you... But it always came at a price.

“One day... I just stopped sending them money. I cut off every TV business I had. Cut off every endorsement. Every sponsorship. Because I... Just wanted to play music for myself. To have people listen to it... The way my mother... Used... To.” Your shoulders trembled with sadness, as you discovered that the space that was once between you and Seto was closed. His arm was around you, as a gentle thumb was used to wipe away the silent tears that ran down your face. Glancing up at him, Seto had nothing but compassion on his face. Understanding. Suddenly, it all made sense to him.

Why you froze that first night for the camera. Why you never, ever wanted to make public appearances as a violinist. Why you were so nervous about attending meetings, dinners, and events with Seto. It wasn’t that you hadn’t experienced it before, it was that you were trying to avoid the same conflict you had so many years ago.

“So when... When I joined the Domino City Orchestra, I discovered that I didn’t need a prestigious name to get in. Rather, it was all skill. All talent. It made such a difference. Here I was in college, on a scholarship to obtain my major in the most amazing orchestra I ever heard. With the best first chair, I had ever met.”

Although, Seto was slightly confused, it dawned on him who you were. Why, you were so familiar to him.

“I was your second chair Seto... We had been playing duets with each other since day one. Although, I can’t say for sure if they were duets, but rather competitions to prove ourselves to the other.” You couldn’t help but laugh at the kind memories. You could remember meeting him so clearly that day. Leaning your head on his shoulder, Seto was staring wide eyed at you. Of course, he remembered you as the Lioness, and him the Lion. The two violinists who battled in pieces for so long... Till finally, Gozaburo had pulled him from it.

“...I remember. I remember finding myself wanted to partake in that habit far more than any of the others that my father forced upon me.” He murmured, as Seto felt you nod.

“I know why you disappeared one day. Well... I understand more now, but I even understood back then. I also met Victor for the first time there, after you left. He was my second chair, and while he was charismatic... The passion for it, just wasn’t there. It was as if someone had taken my best friend, and ran off. So, I found myself dragging to practice. My old Manchester dragging along with me.”

The violin that one of Saiku’s staff had destroyed, Seto recalled.

“Eventually, I graduated. Eventually, I found a professional orchestra to partake in. That was where I gained the name ‘The Lioness’ because of my ability to play any solo, any piece with precision that only matched yours... To Victor, my boyfriend at the time- I wish I had seen it sooner... As much as the man told me he ‘loved’ me- there was a vicious greed underneath it. Sometimes we would argue about how I refused to tell him my secrets. What secrets would I have to tell? When I didn’t even know? All I knew was it hard work, and determination. I spent almost twelve hours a day, practicing pieces after pieces.”

You were enjoying your life. Seto could tell, at that point you were at your peak. With musicians and composers asking to have you recruited into their orchestras, it wasn’t long before you had all the money a musician could want. A nice condo, a nice boyfriend. You had thought you had finally gotten away from it all.

Till your father had come knocking on your door one day while you were on a tour in America.

Looking worse for wear, he had come to beg for money again. Saying that your mother’s condition was worsening, and that he couldn’t find a job. Although, you could smell the alcohol on him, reluctantly you gave him the money. In fact, you had taken it upon yourself to move her to a better home with better treatment. Set your father up for a good job, as he swore to give up drinking.

Life couldn’t have been better... Until the night before a concert. When you discovered you were an epileptic. It had been a blur, your throat closed up and you collapsed. A sharp pang had gone through your head, and next thing you knew your body was convulsing out of your control. There was no support, besides the strangers in the restaurant that called for medical assistance. But by the time you had been to the hospital, you were still in shock- and it caused you to hit your head multiple times on multiple things throughout the travel from the place to the hospital.

When you awoke for the first time, to your horror... You couldn’t even feel your right hand. Victor wasn’t anywhere in sight, there wasn’t anyone in the room- besides your father. Surprisingly your father. It was that same day Victor came in, listened to the doctors as they told you, you would never be able to control your right hand the same way again. Not only that, Victor felt that you weren’t worth anything anymore. So you lost him that day.

“Man... I had to sell everything. My condo, my awards... I had to pawn off everything, to afford therapy in hopes that my right hand would somewhat work the same.” Sighing at the thought, you held out your right hand, shaking and shuddering in the moonlight with strain. Trying as hard as you could to move it the way you wanted it to, it was slow. It was painful... It was agonizing. A painful reminder.

“So, does that answer it for you?” You asked sharply, wiping away your tears as you found Seto only holding you closer. He could feel it, you were shaking. Be it anger, be it sadness, or a mixture of both- he only held you there. Closer. It surprised you, that he knew exactly how to physically handle this. Considering that he wasn’t usually the best at it.

“It does. Any questions for me?” Seto offered, as he turned you to face him. You sighed, looking away. It wasn’t often Seto just let you do this, considering that this conversation was originally about making him feel better about the whole situation.

“...Why. Why do you keep me around? The failure of a violinist. Who has nothing to offer you?” Harsh words tumbled out of your mouth as Seto sighed. This wasn’t the first time you had asked this question, and every time Seto would give you his answer. But it never seemed good enough for you, as if words could never ease the doubt and worthlessness you felt inside. There, however, seemed to be a better way to express this. In a way only you could understand. Silently, he took your hand and dragged you off of the balcony and into into the warm house. You watched lamely as Seto dragged you out of his room and through the west wing. Through the foyer, and down another flight of stairs till finally the two of you reached a set of large doors.

Letting you go for just a moment, Seto pushed open the two doors to reveal a large ballroom. Different from the one you both practiced dancing in, the smell was musty. You could tell this place had been locked up, for a very long time.. The white decaying curtains swayed in the breeze of the cracked and opened windows. Leaves littered the floor, as the weather stained tiles glowed dimly in the moon light... In the middle of the room, lay an instrument covered in a white cloth.

“...What is this place?” Murmuring, you didn’t even notice as Seto walked in. Heading straight fo the covered instrument. You could even see ivy beginning to grow in, as small weeds were growing in between the cracks. Hearing a loud ‘WOOSH’, your head snapped in the direction of the sound.

It was if time slowed down, just for that moment. Seto’s glistening form in the moon light, draped by the white cloth as it fluttered away to reveal a worn piano. Glowing in the light. The somber, melancholy look filled with bittersweet sadness. The white cloth fluttered to the ground behind him, as Seto pulled out the old stool from underneath it. Sitting down, he gestured for you to sit next to him. Which you did.

His long slender fingers laid on the keys in practice. You could tell it was a timely habit. But the keys themselves were pristine white, and slightly yellowed. Meaning that they were played consistently.

“...Violin isn’t my main instrument. Piano is.” Seto murmured, as your eyes widened in realization. But it didn’t last long, as cascading soft notes began to fill the air. The piano playing crescendos of light melodies falling back and forth. Mimicking a rocking boat in scales as his fingers lightly dusted upon the sounds that he felt resounded the feelings he had towards you. While you weren’t so diverse in piano... You could at least understand what it meant.

Light, plucks of higher minors that played onto the rocking scales reminded you lightly of the lament that had played for him tonight. But, as you heard it, Seto had closed his eyes. Simply playing to the music. The way you did, when playing the violin. Sweetness, simplicity, kindness, understanding, respect, stubbornly defiant.

Love. Undying love.

Although, you knew he would never say such a thing out loud, you could see it in the way he simply moved. The music would speed up, and slow, as if mimicking the bickers that you would have with him. How he adored the way you would practice music day in and day out. The same sort of passion that he felt towards his company. The passion Seto felt towards Duel Monsters, the passion Seto felt towards Mokuba... The unyielding passion he felt towards you. Those endearing moments in the morning when it was coffee and violin practice. Those moments where everything seemed to just fade away and it was just... You. You and him. Where there were no million dollar companies, no major orchestra pieces to complete, no formal balls to attend.

You and Seto.

Just listening to it set your heart a-flutter. Sent butterflies to your stomach, as you watched his passion lay bare for you. Probably a side you will never get to see again, less you caught him in this room in particular. It echoed in the room, his music. Seto’s song would echo, creating a cascading yet loving effect that would make the more important notes last just that much longer. His hands moved elegantly up and down the key board- playing with such tenacity, you could only imagine it as if you were playing the violin yourself. It almost made you want to. To battle that passion with your own. Not to see who’s playing was better...

But just to express the words of love that you both would never say.

Endearment, as the sounds of minors living together in the air brought out the sort of beautiful harmonies that only he could think of. Simplicity, as the lower base would only add to support the harmonies in equal... Kindness, as the notes would echo to remind you of the simple times where you would do so much for him. You meant too much to Seto, much more than any other person in the world. Seto found you as his person, and he’d be damned if he ever let someone like that go ever again. He would never let go of Mokuba... Seto would never let go of you.

Soon, you found tears falling down your cheeks. Plinking onto his arms sometimes, as Seto would open his eyes and glance at you momentarily. Knowing that his music was reaching you, that his feelings were reaching you... It was exactly what he wanted.

As his music finally began to fade away, easing into small notes and ending on a soft harmony, Seto was breathing slightly heavy. You were practically bawling at this point, unable to stop your tears from falling.

“Am I that compelling?” He teased with an all-knowing smirk on his face, stopping to face you and wipe the tears away with his thumb. You smiled, and laughed through your crying.

“Of course you are, dummy.” You could only manage, as you took shuddering breaths. Suddenly finding yourself wrapped in his embrace, Seto sighed as you heaved against his chest.

“...You know, I’m not good with sentimental things. I don’t believe in giving gifts, nor giving words that only float in the air. But I will tell you this. I will make sure that you will know every ounce that I feel for you. Even, if it means dragging you down here- to this place, and playing for you again.” Seto murmured, his warm breath just barely brushing your ear. It caused you to manage deep breaths, and calm down just slightly.

“...I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and thank you for always supporting this book. It really means a lot to me personally. Again, thank you.
> 
> -Zavier001


	7. Chapter 7

It wasn’t long till morning rose, the sunlight beaming down on the bed in the room. Snow was melting at the light, the pitter patter noise causing you to blink slowly awake. Even though the sun lit up the room, signifying a new day- for you… It meant things were going to become the way they were before. Just as you predicted, a buzzer went off- an alarm. Shifting through the sheets- eventually the phone was found. Hitting the snooze button immediately- considering it was easily eight in the morning, you grabbed the covers. Heaving them, they landed on your body and you huffed back into a light slumber.

Never stopped the fact that the snooze just never seemed to… continue.

_‘Are you ready to serve yet, child?’ A voice whispered, as you turned around. Standing before you, was a tall dark skinned man. Covered head to toe in linen or cloth that paled to the desert that surrounded you. The sun was bright, but did nought for the focus to the man that you tried to see._

_‘Serve whom? There is no ruler I wish to serve.’ The words tumbled out of your mouth, in Arabic no less. This wasn’t your voice… This wasn’t even your body. It was you, looking as an insider out- as the man nodded in understanding._

_‘I understand… But, to help rebuild the kingdom- the Gods must be returned to the Pharaoh.’ Explaining solemnly, you were suddenly met with a pair of purple eyes that seemed filled with determination. Dedication… To whomever this new ‘Pharaoh’ was. Nonetheless, you were still thoroughly confused. Rightly so._

_‘What if I’m not ready to give up what I have yet…? This life I’m living… It will be more then I have ever obtained. I gave my life, and my soul to the Pharaoh of Ages. Because he promised me that I’d be free, after the Great Evil was vanquished. Vanquished it was.’ Murmuring, you couldn’t help but feel a desperation to live. To be free, and to live the way you wanted to. The feeling of being bound, by soul, couldn’t seem to fill the gap of something that was missing._

_‘Oberisuku… Be it you chose a foreign name- never forget that you are bound to a duty.’_

“My lady… Please wake up. Before Seto continues to badger me coming back and forth. He is in need of important documents that you only seem to know the whereabouts of…” Jin grumbled, noting the fact that you grunted away from him. Obviously what happened the night before had caused you to become in such a mood… Perhaps, finally, the lack of sleep had caught up. Considering that the music Seto chose to play, with that piano- tend to ring across the halls acutely.

Instead, somehow in your delirious state, a language came out from you that even Jin didn’t recognize. It caused you to peer out from underneath Seto’s covers- as Jin looked at you very, very confused. More concerned, then confused.

“My lady… I don’t speak Arabic. Do speak either English or Japanese so that I might understand you.” This, caused to sit up- looking at the butler with curious eyes.

“I just murmured that he would know where they are. He’s just being an grump-butt as usual. Did I not annunciate? Sorry if I didn’t.” Rubbing sleep from your eyes, and yawning- your head tilted just a bit. Jin nodded, bowing politely to you and turned sharply on his heels to report to Seto what you had just mentioned. Assuming that poor Jin wouldn’t be able to convince Seto otherwise- you stood up stretching your stiff limbs. Finally, you began to waddle slowly to the office in the West Wing.

  
Seto was furiously typing away, as when he had walked into the office that morning- there was nothing less the a barrage of emails regarding the costs for the Glass Cards and such forth. There were so many mistakes in a code he had put together messily due to your impatient festering becoming more and more prominent with each passing day. It wasn’t that he wanted to do something of the such to you, he just needed those three weeks to simply… Work without worry.

If he had ever felt more like a jackass in a single thought, it was that few words that caused a pit in his stomach to arise… Or it might have been the fact that he hadn’t eaten anything for the last twelve hours or so. Knowing you, probably both.

“Here. Stop being so rude to your butler. He’s just doing what you ask.” Suddenly thrust in front of the computer was the specs for the Glass Cards Seto so needed badly. Even though it was in a notebook, that most people wouldn’t had thought to look in- he looked up to seeing something very… Amusing.

You looked bone tired, a dull glare on your eyes as you held a cup of coffee in one hand and the documents in the other. On top of this coffee cup was a small plate of an omelet with a bit of fruit on the other side of it. Before he even had a say so, you moved some other papers that Seto wasn’t currently vested in, and set the plate in the empty spot. Sticking the cup of coffee on the sticky note. Smirking to himself, watching you lay this before him- Seto couldn’t help but scoff at your morning attitude.

Considering this is how you normally were after any sort of formal event, and seeing as how you wrote music for the Japanese Ambassador, no wonder that sort of cheeriness you normally kept was gone. That, and Seto’s newest creation also made for another month’s work of new noises and coding that you no doubt had to shift through just as much as he did. All in all, there was a lot of work to do- and how dare he confess his love to you in the late hours of the night.

Oh, how dare he.

Without any warning, you suddenly found yourself on the lap of the CEO. Leaning on your shoulder with his chin, he casually looked past you to continue typing and slaving away at the code. Although, it did nothing to save your beating heart. Pounding in your ears, you sat stiff and tall. Unused to close contact with the man who was more stoic then a statue in motion. Seto’s breath was hot against your neck, as his calm even breathing continued to fall across your chest. With his scent all around you, breathing was now a thing in the past.

“Hmm… You smell like me. It’s weird.” With that little quip, you couldn’t help but giggle. Seto sighed as nothing could stop you from just enjoying his awkwardness. Just with the few actions alone, you could tell he was trying. Trying hard, to be somewhat… Normal. Doing a normal thing, as you discovered that he for some reason- really enjoyed having you on his lap.

“I did use your soap last night. Considering that I have yet to even go shopping for new things, albeit a few months, it’s kinda hard not to.” Sighing happily, your head found it’s way to his. Resting in his hair, which faintly smelt of caramel and coffee. Almost a toffee scent if one may say.

“Do you wish to go shopping soon then? You do realize that you are the girlfriend of the richest man in the world.” Seto grumbled, unused to the weight of your head. Unused to the weight of you period.

“That doesn’t give me the excuse of being able to buy whatever I want. I am still a human being. I don’t have that right to just… Extravagantly spend as much money.” Murmuring, you pointed at a section he was working on. Circling the noise trigger mixed with motion, as some of coding was off in retrospect against the summons. Grumbling in his mouth, you could feel his jaw tense as his fingers quickly rewrote some of the code.

“You are a human being… A human being who deserves everything in the world.” Grumbling between coding, he felt your body grow stiff at the very mention of it. Knowing that your self confidence and reserved nature- a comment like that, as true as it may be, was a tall order. You could order anything in the world, but it’d be for someone else any day before you… It was always, always someone else before your heath. Or happiness… Seto felt that some days he needed to remind you that in fact, you are a human being too.

Not everything needed to be earned, nor built from the ground up. Sometimes, it is nice to have that person to spoil you. Just once and a while.

“Seto… You do realize what you just said, right?” Murmuring, he felt your weight grow heavier. You were beginning to lean into him. Comfortably, and it was a weight that Seto didn’t mind one bit.

“Have I ever lied to you before?” No, you knew he never had. You knew, that Seto always kept you in the loop… At least… Until now.

“About the Rare Hunters, you haven’t told me everything… But I know you will in time. I trust you.” Sighing, Seto could tell it was a topic you were apprehensive about. It was something, for the both of you, that was a subject that neither wanted to divulge more into.

“Let me finish this, go get dressed. I’ll take you out to the open air market by the boardwalk.” Having to lean back, just so that he wouldn’t fall out of the chair. Hugging Seto tightly, you practically buried yourself into his chest. Seto knew that open air markets, and public bazaars were by far your most favorite place to shop. Considering whenever given the chance, you’d drag him back to any festival that took place. It was something that he noticed a while ago.

What he wasn’t prepared, was the small kiss you gave. Your lips, tasting of coffee- were soft and warm. Tilting your head just a bit, you pulled away before Seto could even think of what in the world just occurred. Blinking at you blankly, a look of gentleness crossed over. Making you furrow your eyebrows in such a way that it highlighted your eyes just enough. Suddenly, you felt a hand push back between your shoulder blades- as Seto’s lips crashed into yours. Hard.

It took your breath away, giving a little ‘Mph!’ In response. Taking advantage of this, Seto’s tongue snaked it’s way into your mouth. Widening the kiss, and deepening it- your body grew hot in response. Your hands found their way to the back of his head, pulling him closer. It lasted for what seemed a life time, till Seto finally pulled away- a small trail of spit shared between the both of you. Giving a small little exasperated breath, he looked at you with a sensual gaze. You could tell, he wanted more… But also, couldn’t decide if that little motion was enough at the same time.

Still a moment, nonetheless, that only lasted for a few seconds.

Wiping the spit away from your mouth with his thumb, Seto sighed. There was no way, he could control himself with you here like this… No way to focus on work, with himself in a mood that you put him in. Seto eventually just found himself leaning on your chest. Listening to how fast your heart was beating, and your confusion on what to do with your hands. Eventually, you just settled for just hugging him. Surrounding Seto with your warmth.

“I uh… I-um… Didn’t know… You… Knew how to do- do- to do something like that.” Stammering, you could barely get the words out. Feeling Seto hum against your heart- it only served to make it harder to breathe. Gods damn, what this man did to you sometimes… Even if it wasn’t much- he still did it.

“I am a man of many talents. How many times do I have to tell you this?” Grumbling, almost incoherently, Seto finally stood up from the chair. Setting you down promptly on your feet at the same time. Watching Seto, almost numbingly, fix your hair- your shirt, and your pajama pants, each movement only made your body warmer- and your heart beat faster.

“Can I admit, and say many times more?” Murmuring, a coffee cup was put in your left hand. Seto bent down to look at you in the eye. Reminding you just for one irritating moment, of how short you were.

“I will say it as many times as I feel the need to. Now, go get ready- as we’re leaving here in thirty minutes.” Your eyes sparkled at this, as you scuttled off quickly to the shower- drinking his coffee as you walked away. Seto couldn’t help but notice the spring in your step that really was never there. Not unless he had done something to really make you happy. In this instance… Seto knew he had just made your morning, all that better.

Pulling out his cell, Seto dialed the number to his office. It rang a couple times- before finally hearing his secretary pick up the phone.

“I assume you’re calling for another day off, sir?”

“Don’t assume what I’m calling for… But yes. It is another day off for me, if you may.” Seto grumbled, realizing that he had taken three too many days off. Not consecutively, but still. It did bother him mildly, by how often he’d been taking days just randomly.

“Just a reminder, sir. You did have a meeting tomorrow regarding the deal with both Nintendo, and Sony. I’d at least prep, and have her help prep you before hand. It is a big event, and I would have displeasure watching it fall through your hands… But, please make sure that Ms. Kaiba is feeling better. She’s been having a rough time lately.”

“Explain.” Seto’s jaw clenched, at the mere thought of you not telling him how you were truly feeling.

“Well, I couldn’t help but notice that she’s been having a hard time writing music. It’s still there, but I can hear the conversations she’s been having with Marrer in the office. He’s been calling the work subpar compared to what she had written for the Ball, and the Concert. Marrer understands that sometimes composers hit slumps- but do mind her… It’s been hard, listening to all the times Marrer’s been rejecting pieces.” Another little pang went through his gut, as Seto sighed heavily on the phone. His secretary could hear it in his voice, that in the past three weeks of him hiding in the West Wing had caused a mild-disconnect between Seto and you.

“Thank you. I’ll be sure to figure something out.” With that, he hung up the cell. But, still continued to surf the internet- for any local events going on around town. Eventually, something stood out to him- as Seto was quick to buy the tickets to the event. Shoving his phone back into his pocket, Seto began to walk back to his bedroom- to get dressed and ready for the day ahead.

  
With the sea breeze crisp and cold against your face, you couldn’t help but beam a little. The smell was absolutely breathtaking alone- as Seto watched from behind as you scurried along to the open air market ahead. While the smell of fish did add a tang to the air, it did nothing to stop you from conforming into the crowd. Seto on the other hand, was as off put as ever. Choosing to wear his black frames, and a dark hoodie to prevent the public eye from seeing whom it was amongst the crowd.

In other words, Seto didn’t want to be seen. It always had a natural way of ruining these little fleeting moments for you. Days like these, sometimes Seto wished he had been just a normal man.

Feeling the warmth coming from your hand, Seto’s eyes widened upon discovering that you had fully taken it. Considering that the both of you had settled for just intertwining a finger or two the past couple times. Although, Inozo still trailed far behind- just to keep an eye on you both. With everything that had been going on around town, Seto was also just slightly wary.

“Come on Set, let’s go.” Smiling at him brightly, Seto couldn’t help but sigh. It was slightly contagious, he could fully admit it. Seto knew, he could just stand by your side all day- watching you shop and look at things this way… Understanding full well too, that you would never be this way in the shops that he decided to buy things from. You were always a more rural person regardless.

“I have to, considering that you aren’t going to let me go.” Murmuring, he was lurched forward suddenly by you. Guiding Seto through the crowd, there was a list of things going on in your head. How many instruments you’d needed replacing, the clothes most likely burnt. The basic amenities, maybe even a nice big tank for your little goldfish in the bowl currently. You didn’t like your little black moor to be in there for too long.

Seto found himself in front of the first booth. Watching as your gaze flitted over the merchandise over the table. Ironically, it was slippers. Of all things, you had chosen to start with slippers. But, as you pondered through the fluffy shoes, eventually you pulled out a pair. It was a sleek penguin black and white design. Definitely slimmer then your last pair, and hopefully- to Seto’s sanity- didn’t honk like the others. You looked it over, twice, feeling both the inside and the outside as the woman running the booth couldn’t help but smile.

“I’ve seen you here before! Did those penguin slippers I made for you finally take it’s last steps?” Asking politely, you nodded solemnly. There was a hint of never ending sadness in your eyes, a slight note that Seto did not miss. Neither did the woman watching the stand.

“Yeah… They did. Hence why I’m looking for a new pair.” Lovingly looking at the sleek penguin slippers, suddenly they were taken out of your hands and handed to the woman. Both Seto, and the booth runner agreed- that these belong to you. No bartering needed. Pulling out the desired amount of yen, Seto had paid for the slippers before you even had a say so. Next thing you knew, there was a bag- held right in front of you. Sighing and understanding that there was no way for you to convince him otherwise- you took the bag gingerly. Resting in the crook of your elbow, as Seto could only smirk at your reaction.

“Alright, where to next?” Seto prodded, as you glared at him mildly. However, not once during the entire time- did you let go of his hand. He observed you, as you pulled him along to different shops and booths. Obtaining the soap, that made you smell like old book pages and lavender. Some how, and some way- you also managed to find a fully set up tank. Knowing that it was for the black moor at home. There were times he paid, and other times where you managed to get to the bill before him. You picked up parchment paper- the type that you used for your written copies of your more complicated music. All the while, Seto watched you glow. You were happy, the happiest he had seen you in the six months that you had been dating. Internally, he hoped- that this would somewhat make up for the disconnect and the denials that had taken place in the last three weeks.

Finally, the both of you found a place to sit down just for a bit. A small little café, with a deck over looking the sea. Of course, you had chosen to sit outside- the steaming cup of coffee in your hands. You watched as Seto tried one of the new caramels he had picked up at one of them booths. Even as you were pondering through everything, it didn’t pass by you once- when Seto stopped at another candy booth to try another new caramel from a different person. In the back of your mind, you couldn’t help but feel mildly guilty- considering Seto had been following you around today with… A good fifteen small bags. Yes, they weren’t flashy like one might find at a mall- small and unnoticeable. But, you did want to at least help carry something.

He had even taken to carrying the fish tank. There was something about Seto today, that you personally couldn’t place… Maybe it was the fact that he was being particularly kinder then usual. But, you couldn’t help but adore Seto even more as he inspected a new caramel. Unwrapping it delicately, Seto took a small bite out of it- rolling the candy on his tongue. You had never really realized it before, but it was starting to become more prominent that Seto was really… Really picky about the caramel he enjoyed.

“You can stop staring at me now. It’s not the first time you’ve seen me eat these.” Grumbling, Seto fumbled with the wrapper as he pointed out with a mouth full of caramel. Blinking in surprise, you hadn’t even realized that you had been staring at him. Watching Seto enjoy his small little slice of the world.

“Sorry, I didn’t realize. You just look… I dunno… Happier, today. It’s a good look on you, Mr. Grump-o-lots.” Chirping mainly to yourself, Seto’s look darkened to a light glower. Only serving to make it seem that the CEO was pouting almost. Suddenly, you found yourself more aware of the acute sounds of the crashing waves below. The calls of the seagulls, and the smell of the sea… The smell of caramel, and coffee.

Seto, to you had seemed to dawn some sort of glow. Not in a ‘happy-look-at-me’ glow, as it finally dawned on you what emotion that he was conveying in front of you. Now that you had a better look, a second glance over- his whole demeanor had changed. No longer were his facial features so defined, because the lack of nutrition. There was color, a pale pink, to his face. Warming the normally cold blue eyes, as even his hair was less disheveled as per usual. Instead of the stiff, uptight CEO that you had come to know… Just in that small minute- you could see a normal man. Enjoying a small corner of the world.

“Again, I don’t know how many times I have to repeat myself… The names. Seriously. Not necessary in the least.” Huffing, Seto quickly unfolded another caramel. Putting it in his mouth. Laughing lightly at his comment, even Seto couldn’t deny the relaxed smile that had appeared on your face. As you leaned on your palm to look out onto the crowd. At one point, you closed your eyes. Just to listen to the noise… The noise of everything. Hoping that just for a small moment that you’d be able to find that inner music once more.

Barely, just above the crowd- the sound of a guitar filled the air. It was a Latin Spanish based, considering the cords and the wholesome sound of the play style. It was seriously authentic, as Seto watched you listen harder to the guitar. A series of drums lightly joined in, another guitar joining in to create a melody of low tones. But, what confused you the most… What was a Latin band doing in a Japanese bazaar? Opening your eyes, it was no surprise to the older brother that you downed your coffee in one go. Following your ears, as you opened your eyes. Seto grabbed your things, and put the caramels back into the bags to trail behind you.

Sounds of people clapping along to the beat continued to draw you in, Seto noting that you had fallen in some sort of trance. Although, he didn’t mind it one bit. Just watching your long hair sway with your body- as the scarf you had picked up earlier swayed with you too. But, even he could appreciate the music that was coming from a ways off. You actually began to push your way through the crowd- wanting to reach the source of the music.

Reaching the end of the market place, your eyes widened. The scene before you earned a gasp, causing you to drop the bags that you carried as well. In front of you, was a musical event. At the middle of the set up booths, was the source of the sound. Two full bodied sounding guitars, ringing through the air as you saw a female move from the crowd. Her voice was deep, and resounding as it fell over you in goosebumps on your skin. Her rolling the language off her tongue easily only served to smooth your soul even more. People were joining in, clapping to her beautiful voice- as a male joined in. His loud, boisterous voice calling to the crowd. It was festive, and the music reached your chest- resonating in your rib cage… The music, just that good. Just that authentic.

However, the song ended. Just as you realized what had happened, suddenly a ukulele filled your ears. Shifting from Latin, to Hawaiian. It was certainly a change, as another gentleman had pulled up a stool. Walking forward- you found yourself stopped by an event runner.

“Sorry, ma’am. If you wish to continue from this point, you need to show me your tickets.” There was a small sadness in his eyes, as even the runner could see how much you could appreciate what this festival would be offering. You fumbled through your clothing, wondering if there was a way for you to be able to purchase some for the event. Finding your wallet, you opened the small slit… Only to discovered, that you didn’t have enough yen to cover even one ticket.

“Here.” Reaching over your head, your eyes widened as Seto handed a pair of tickets to the runner. Looking over them, and taking out a hole-punch to mark the tickets. Handing them back to the man you now gaped at- the runner nodded. Wishing the both of you a good time, he allowed you to continue into the festival. With you staring at Seto, completely shocked. He looked back down at you- noticing just how hard you were now focused on him. Sighing, Seto handed you one of the tickets as you took it gingerly. Putting his back in his wallet- suddenly his weight shifted.

“Oof- don’t make me fall.” Seto murmured, raising his arms as you had hugged him so very tightly. It was even a bit on his ribs- as a dull ache came from his chest. Probably due to the stiff muscles from the bullet wound a few months back.

“You… You planned this from the beginning… Didn’t you?” Feeling you grumble into his chest, Seto scoffed. Grabbing your chin with his hand, Seto made you look up at him. Noting the tears that were threatening to fall from your porcelain eyes.

“A certain secretary told me you were having a rough time… It just happened to be conveniently next to the bazaar you wanted to go to.” He ruffled your hair, and managed to pry your arms from around him. Seto took the bags from your arms, and gestured to the booths filled with musical instruments. Giving permission to let your little musical heart appreciate the festival to the fullest content possible. You took a few steps, looking at him with slight concern. Nodding his head, Seto gave you a small push.

“I’ll be right behind you. Just… Enjoy it while it’s here.” That was all it took, as you took off to a booth with the Spanish guitars that you had been listening to. Seto wasn’t surprised one bit, that you’d start with a string based instrument. He heard the crowd clapping as the song ended, noting now it had moved to become a duet. It was somewhat endearing, as the duo suddenly started pulling people from the crowd. Most likely other participants in the festival, as a choir was formed. Singing, and calling in response. The beat was steady, and the man’s voice was deep. Seto could understand why you enjoyed festivals like this now… Considering that you had dragged him to so many- and indulged in even his small desires to just feel normal for a few hours.

“Thank you!” He heard you call, as you returned to Seto with a guitar case in hand. Eyes gleaming, you gestured for him to follow as Seto watched you comb through booth after booth with a vigor he hadn’t seen in a while. With the song ending once more, the drums began to be heavier- as you recognized the deep bass and the heavier flutes that shortly played. African, and Portuguese origins. It only made you sigh, this was heaven for you. Music everywhere, as it was nothing short of endless. Even while pondering through the booths, you managed to even snag another trombone- and a couple instruments only found in other countries. It was just… There was no describing what Seto had done for you today. No words. Whatsoever.

Seto found himself having to sit down at another corner table, to be able to surprisingly take a small break. You had been going strong since that afternoon- and now nightfall was upon the both of you. Meaning that the festival would be taking a break, and closing until tomorrow. He could see that there was so much going through your head, as no doubt that you’d easily be pulling an all-night to get those melodies on paper. Izono had even joined him, sighing.

“She’s hard to keep up with in a place like this.” Even he murmured, as the guard had just returned from putting the things you had gotten in the car… For once, he was surprised at how much you had obtained here. Although, it was significantly cheaper, and higher quality surprisingly compared to the other… Shopping sprees that Seto had been dragged to. Even the trombone had managed to find a place in the limo.

“Indeed… I didn’t realize what kind of beast I would unleash, by bringing a musician here.” He scoffed, as you had disappeared into the crowd a long time ago. Understanding that you had the check in with him after thirty minutes… Checking his watch, Seto noticed that it had been about ten minutes past your check in time. Seeing as how you had been punctual about this rule, Seto stood from his small spot. Having a general idea of where you had been last- he was pushing through the crowd. Just scanning to make sure that you were still at least by the booth he left you at.

However, to his slight worry, you weren’t there. Looking to the woman running the stand, she shook her head. Noting that she too, didn’t know where you had gone. Seto immediately began to head back to the entrance- a few… “What if’s” running through his mind rapidly. Izono spreading out from his small corner, to search for you as well.

Finally reaching the front of the festival, Seto couldn’t see the event runner nearby. Glancing around- there was no sign of the guard… Period. Which he found odd, only to notice that in the crowd- a few stands down- was a group of purple cloaked figures walking quickly away. Realizing that the cultists were familiar, Seto’s eyes widened in panic…

You, were unconscious. Slung over one of the cultist’s shoulders.

Running full force into the crowd, shoving people roughly out of the way- Seto found himself desperate to get to you. But, as nightfall came- the bazaar became almost overwhelmingly packed. He couldn’t make enough progress through the civilians to catch up. Sheer horror was running through his blood, as adrenaline served only to weigh him down in that moment… Seto knew he wasn’t going fast enough. Knew that this crowd was slowing him down way more then he wanted.

Reaching the end of the market, Seto was gasping for breath. Quickly scanning over the crowd, for any signs of the cultists. Anger began to take hold in his body, as Seto was cursing himself furiously- regretting his decision to allow you to be on your own. He was circling, searching for any sign… But. There was none. You had been stolen, right underneath his nose. Seto’s heart was pounding in his ears loudly, his blood boiling through his veins... But he still, had no idea how. All that he could think of, was how stupid he was, for letting you out of his sight.

Pulling out his cell, Seto speed dialed Mokuba. It took a couple rings for the younger brother to pick up, noting that there was loud music playing in the background.

“What’s up, ni-saan?!” He yelled, as Seto nearly cut him off with his statement alone.

“The Rare Hunters found her! She’s gone!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone returning, after such a long wait... I’m so very sorry. This year has really been hard for me. I just wanted to let you know, that I do plan to start updating more. As much as my writer’s block will allow. At one point, I found myself just scrapping chapter after chapter. Even as I had gotten a good 3,000 words in... It just hadn’t felt right to me for a long while.
> 
> But hey, I hope this makes up for it! Thank you so much for waiting for me, and thank you so much for returning to read. I’ll see you back here soon!
> 
> -Zavier001


	8. To Play God

Finding yourself standing at the base of a tall, ancient stone building- it wasn’t too surprising to you at this point being in the middle of the desert. Fully aware that the Rare Hunters had kidnapped you, against your better logic- finally your mood had turned from denial to... Fuck it. The spiritual hocus pocus was happening, and there was nothing you could do about it.

The temple had been built into the side of a mountain, the stone pillars establishing the entrance as two skinny, tall and lengthy hounds of some sort guarded it in their stone forms. With long ears pointed, thin legs, and slender bodies- a forked tail was raised high in the air as the hounds were bowing in position to the very place that you stood. They were guarding the deity of this temple, and somehow, somewhere- you knew that these were Sha...

But, why it was familiar was beyond you.

Slowly walking forward, your eyes were glued to the animal guardians- as it made you realize that you weren’t even wearing your normal clothes. Dressed in a bright blue loose linen gown, a tight and beautifully jeweled belt held the hems together. Your hair had also been tightly pulled back by a couple delicate artifacts... Egyptian, is what the outfit screamed. Honestly, at this point- it really didn’t concern you. Where ever you were, spiritually, no doubt Seto would come find you with wrath worthy of the Egyptian Gods. It sounded more entertaining the longer you thought about it.

When moving past the Sha, you turned your attention to inside the temple. Lit dimly with oil lamps firmly placed on the walls, the pillars inside holding the place up was covered in hieroglyphics. Covered in more Sha, and depicting some sort of battle long ago. You curved around each one, seeing the battles between beasts, and monsters. One depicted a battle against a sun god, a god corrupted by greed and misfortune. It was because of the deity in this temple, that the sun god was reduced to a mere spirit... Trapped in some sort of stone slab. Another, was against a monstrous man- ravaged and no longer a being because of the power that it wished for... Only to once again, be reduced to a mere spirit. Trapped next to the sun god. Finally, the last two set of pillars of the six, showed the story of a terrifying wind spirit of sorts. A large, winding dragon that wrought the land of crops and water. This deity once again, sealed the spirit in a stone slab...

“I see. You have returned.” A deep voice murmured, echoing throughout the hall. It rumbled, and dust fell from the ceiling- a voice belonging to no body. Turning around, at the end of the hall- was a throne. A throne, surrounded by these slabs- and at the feet of it- were the powerful three spirits that the deity had claimed for his own. Made of gold, adjourned with many clothes of blue, yellow, and gold, sat a man atop of the linen pillows- regal in all sense of the word. With chocolate brown hair, and piercing blue eyes- clad in black and gold... Your immediate reaction was to look the man over once or twice. His arms were decorated in golden bracelets and arm braces that clinked with every tiny movement the man made. With eyes outlined in black, and with a stripe running down the side, underneath- it was clear that this was the deity of this temple. His very skirt was black, and gold to match the jewelry alike. The shoes black, and the bottoms gold, with even more of the yellow string as part of the hem...

This man was regal. Rich, powerful... Wrathful. You had a sinking feeling that this deity could bring the very world to his feet, if the God chose to do so.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Came your meek reply. Scoffing, the God turned his attention to you. As one of the slabs beneath his feet began to glow dimly blue... It was the monstrous warrior. However, it only served to confuse you more- as to why you were even here in the first place.

“You have come here, in many forms. In many times... But, never do you seem to remember why.” Sighing, you couldn’t tear yourself away from the oceanic eyes. They just drew you in. There wasn’t a thing you felt that would be possible to move away... Captivated. If one would say.

“But then... Why do you look so much like Seto Kaiba, from my time?” Asking, the God glowered at this statement.

“Your time is irrelevant, and the one gifted moment I chose to reveal my actual form- you dare compare me to that of a mortal. Insulting.” For some reason, this didn’t upset you nor annoy. Finally, the familiarity struck.

"While you were gone... You reminded me of an Egyptian God." Though you couldn't see it; you knew Seto was bewildered a little. That he was tense.

"Explain." Short, simple. Perhaps, there were memories that were associated with Egyptian culture. Considering Duel Monsters was based off the Egyptian Shadow Games of the past.

"Well I dunno... With the resentment I harbored for a while, you reminded me of Set. The God of violence, storms, and destruction." You openly admitted, realizing just how ridiculously stupid you were sounding.

"...That's a fairly accurate description of what I've done over the past couple years. I wouldn't be surprised one bit."

“Set. You are the Egyptian God known as Set...” Dawning on what in the world you were dreaming about, Set finally gave a very... devious smile towards you. One you had seen on Seto, time and time again. He chuckled, as he watched your very panic play before your eyes. This was all just too weird, and there was no way that Seto was Set, and there was no way that... Anything, like this could happen!

“Correct, mortal. I am very pleased that you managed to remember that much, and who your spirit belongs to.” Laughing lowly, he was surprised when your face became very angry. You belonged to no one, especially some dream conjured self-proclaimed God! How very egotistical, you could only think.

“I don’t belong to you, or anyone! I never will!” Shouting towards him, Set was shocked to hear such rebellion from a mortal. Normally, they would be groveling by now. Groveling, and adorning him with love, affection, and riches.

“It was I- that gave you that form!” Set’s voice grew louder, and deeper. But at this point, you weren’t going to back down. This was your spirit, your body, and no doubt that this was a hallucination caused by whatever it was that the Rare Hunters had chosen to use on you.

“You gave me no such form! I don’t give a flying fuck who you think you are! I am my own person, and I will get back to my ‘time’ or wherever I came from so that I don’t have to deal with your spoiled ass anymore!” Huffing, the temple was rumbling at this point- shaking in it’s very core at your yelling. Set watched your little rant, with interest. Never before had the God seen such a form of a spirit like this be so... annoyingly defiant.

“Enough of this! I will not have you sprouting such profanities in my domain!”

“How is this your domain when it’s my fucked up dream?!” Suddenly, you found that Set was towering over you. A very, very familiar glare on his face. A glower, that you had seen time and time again. It wasn’t even close to intimidating, as Set was extremely confused at this point as to why you weren’t running away.

“A dream you say? How intriguing... You may not be the spirit I was expecting.” Finally! You were making some headway with this madman of your imagination. Gods, why were you even here- and fighting with a figment inside your brain? Although... It did serve to comfort you, reminding you so much of Seto... Maybe that was why Set looked so much like the boyfriend you missed. The boyfriend you were scared of the world without being near him.

“...You are crying. May I ask why?” A gentle thumb was on your cheek- as you realized that tears had been pooling in your eyes and spilling over. You really missed Seto, and honestly wasn’t quite sure what to do without him at this point. You were just a musician, a lame and crippled musician. One who just wanted to go to Domino City to create the best video game music for the best gaming industry...  
How did you end up here...? In a place with no one you knew, and in the hands of cultists that were going to torture you...

“I... I don’t want to wake up. Because if I do- I know the Rare Hunters will hurt me. And... You remind me of the very person I miss the most right now.” Stuttering, Set was awkward about this. Just by the look on his face, all the false Deity knew was that when a woman cried... Bad things were to always come.

“I’m just a crippled musician, a composer who wanted to create soundtracks to an epic game... Now I’m here in a temple with a god that looks like the boyfriend that I probably don’t even deserve to have! So much has happened these last few months, and it all started with a blasted Millennium Item! I don’t even know why the Ring targeted me, I don’t know why a crazy psycho boss lady tried to shoot me, and most of all... I don’t know why... I’m so calm about it.” At this point, you were blubbering like a child. Set couldn’t help but help you sit down at the steps of his throne. Watching as you continually wiped your eyes of the tears that wouldn’t stop.

“...I do not know of the trials you face- and I do not know of this “psycho boss lady” that you speak of. Nor the Item that has seemingly cursed you. But, you do have a very strong soul. I believe, that is the reason you are able to do the things you are capable of.” Hearing it from a God, you looked up at Set. He was sure, and strong about what he just let you know.

“Ease your soul in my temple... Call upon me, when you are weary. For I feel that this Seto Kaiba will come for you soon. There is no need to sully your pretty face for a lucky imposter that seems to mimic me.” Laughing between your sobs at Set calling Seto an imposter seemed to put the God less on edge. He had no idea what he had said that caused you to behave in such a manner. Never had he seen such emotion within a mortal... Had they always been this interesting?

“Great, a God of my dreams is telling me that my boyfriend is an imposter... I must be crazy at this point.”

“Insane enough to argue with a powerful God no less. You are an interesting mortal to be sure.” Set murmured, awkwardly looking away from you as finally you managed to stop crying. Sighing, your breaths shuddered, causing your shoulders to heave with every breath you tried to inhale to calm down somewhat.

 

However, you never got the chance- as suddenly the room swam and next thing you knew your head slammed against a metal wall. Harshly. It caused you to gasp, trying to comfort the back of your head only to discover you were bound by a couple zip ties. Standing in front of you, was one of the very cultists that you were afraid of. In his hand... Was a golden Key. Your head had a stinging pain go through it, as you barely were able to remember how you managed to get yourself stuck in this situation anyways.

“Not enough. We need more. Her soul is refusing to show.” A deep, bone chilling voice shook you to your core. Shivers running up your spine, causing your very body to tremble on the metal ground that you sat on. At least you were able to look past, and see that you were in some sort of metal container- with little to no light, only coming from the doorway. It was overcast... You couldn’t hear anything but the deafening echo of the Rare Hunters talking... You wanted quiet at least.

“There is only so much you can do. The Millennium Key only shows the memories but cannot take the souls... It’s what we need the Rod for. Now that we have the bargaining leverage- I know that Seto Kaiba will gladly hand over the artifact with ease. For now, leave the girl. We will continue later.” A voice commanded, as the few Rare Hunters glanced down at your body. Trembling, you didn’t want to make eye contact- in fear that they might do something if you did.

They left, their footsteps heavy as the door shut. Leaving you in the perpetual darkness. For once, when you wanted the quiet- all you could think about was Seto’s voice. Your body fell to the side on it’s own. Limbs were heavy, as your body felt like lead. You couldn’t move. Couldn’t speak... All you could think about was the hopes that Seto would come look for you. It was cold, and you were thankful for the jacket and the scarf. But, your wrists were feeling sore from the ties... There wasn’t any way for you to accommodate for this.  
Where ever you were in this twisted situation.

It had only taken an hour, to have Marik fly back from Egypt to Japan. The invitation was more of a forced order and the guardian knew he didn’t have a choice. Thankfully, Marik had just barely enough time to grab the Ring, and the three cards that he had a feeling that the man who had summoned for him would be interested in. Stepping off of the private jet, suitcase in hand, it was no surprise to see the looming- and very threatening- figure that was Seto marching down from the warehouse bunker.

Oh, the glower on his face was even more so terrifying.

Mokuba trailed behind, holding a couple suitcases of his own. One being Seto’s, one was his. Every meeting had been called off, even the rare chance to speak to both the head of Sony and Nintendo in one sitting. All projects had been suspended. Coders were hard at work of course, but any future products and projected ideas were put at a complete halt. It didn’t surprise any of the staff, as until this problem was solved immediately, that they were still getting full pay and benefits from it. If anything, they had all expressed their worries individually to the CEO- wishing him luck to find you. To come back safely. So on and so forth.

Arms crossed, Seto stood gruffly glaring at Marik as it felt as if the Egyptian was taking his sweet time. But, this past day- since you had disappeared- Seto had been obsessively counting every minute and second that you were gone. He didn’t want it to be any longer then forty eight hours- and any second past that he knew mental damage would be done... The clock was ticking, and Seto had already lost eleven hours. Eleven hours of calling in every favor that Seto held above many representative, and past clientele’s head.  
It was the same exact thing he had done for Mokuba, when he was captured by Pegasus.

Immediately, the three found themselves in the limo. The tension all but suffocating. Marik watched as Seto was furiously slaying his computer, poor thing barely keeping up even though it’s processor was absolutely the fastest in the world. He was already skimming over the police scanners and switching through his many satellites for any electronic trace of you.

“...They want the Rod, Seto.” Finally, it was Marik who broke the tension. There was no pause nor reaction from the elder brother as the Egyptian sighed heavily. Glancing at Mokuba who was obviously listing more intently then Seto- Marik pulled out the suitcase from underneath his seat. A couple clicks could be heard- before it opened.

Mokuba watched as Marik rummaged through whatever it was that he brought- and eventually pulled out a card case... And the Millennium Ring. It was glowing dimly, one of the points shooting straight up- as Mokuba could see that they were close to the mansion already... It was pointing to the Rod, no doubt about it. Pulling three delicate cards out from the case- Seto glanced up, before his typing paused for just a minute.

It was the God Cards, that Marik held in his hand. On a flush for Seto to see clearly.

But, at the same time it wasn’t. Their description was still clear as day, and the effects the God Cards held... The artwork however, and Seto remembered Obelisk clearly, was missing. It was just the background itself, the Egyptian scrawl and the stone slabs that made up the card. The car stopped, but none of the men moved to get out.

“They’re gone Seto. The last time something like this happened, it was when Atem was put to the task of finding the most powerful spirits from any Deity that he could find... No one knew how the Pharaoh managed to obtain them. But one thing is true- that the spirits are free once more. Free, to roam a modern world that cannot accept them... Cannot accept the Items.” Holding out Obelisk’s empty tomb, Seto gingerly took it. He could feel the indent that still resided within the card, the indent that he created a decade ago at Battle City... It was honestly so long ago.

“Explain why they’re just now deciding to show.” Ordering, Marik held up the ring. Which was brightly glowing- in retrospect to the closeness to the Rod.

“They’re returning Seto. There is a power balance happening in the world. Some sort of external source, is drawing these Items out once more... But Atem isn’t here. The Pharaoh, the one who normally would be able to subdue all this nonsense, has passed on. So, it means that the Spirits have chosen someone else to be a Keeper of Spirits- and maintain a balance of power.” Explaining subtly, Marik could see that Seto’s mind was whirling about. Not with just the information, the guardian knew that for a while- the elder brother had obsessively- in secret- searched for the Puzzle. Searched and tried to find ways to figure out what his own Ka was. It was because of Marik that Seto understood so much behind the Shadow Games... It was because of Seto, that none or the ability to do such Games had arisen in the past decade.

Seto didn’t want to put Mokuba through that kind of pain again. Now, he didn’t want to put you through that pain. Ever.

“It doesn’t explain why they’re appearing now, after almost ten years of quiet. The school has opened, and Domino City has expanded it’s reach. Japan is the pinnacle of trade, and business.”

“Seto, who is the reason why Japan has become such a place?” Pointing out, it made the CEO for once grow silent. Yes, it was because of him that Japan has become the social hub that it was. He was the one to revolutionize the gaming industry, and the causal allowance of those who aren’t interested to join. Seto just had the Duel Monsters title signed over to him... Attended a Gala, to speak with the Ambassador, and even had the opportunity to speak with Iwata. But... It had all been put on hold, since this had become a more prominent problem at hand.

Plus, it honestly really didn’t help that his Lead Music Director had been kidnapped.

Thinking about it more logically, Seto could see that his company had just gained more in both stock and power. Taking momentous reaches and jumps... To achieve the amount of monopoly it had become today. He was a large world power, albeit not in War or Peace... But certainly in terms of trade and currency. Seto Kaiba was the owner, and leader of the most influential company in the world.

He is a threat to tip the scales of balance... But so were the Rare Hunters.

“...So you’re saying that it’s my fault that these are reappearing.” Grumbling, the tone itself almost threatened to suffocate the car with a seething anger. Mokuba gulped, knowing that if this were the case, that Seto would absolutely tear himself apart. Knowing that he reason that you were kidnapped was because that the Company was becoming too influential. Marik shook his head, easing some of the doubt Mokuba had.

“No. They’re reappearing because the Rare Hunters are doing things that the Items feel that they shouldn’t be dabbling with. The Items are returning, to find wielders and holders so that this new ancient power isn’t brought back into a world that doesn’t need it... It’s because of that, the Spirits of the God Cards are missing. They are searching, for new hosts, and new ways to help maintain a level of peace... To search for a new leader to be able to maintain that peace.” Explaining solemnly, it was a look that threw Seto for a loop as a feeling of dread filled his stomach... He had a feeling where this was going.

“...It was my ancestor. Who became the Pharaoh, after Atem had passed.” Seto murmured. Marik nodded, holding out the other two God Cards to the CEO.

“It was a decade ago, that you sought out all three of these cards for yourself. You, could control Obelisk. Have you ever thought as to why, you were able to do so? I had many of my own pawns back then try to use the other two- with no prevail. They would all lose control... I had lost control. Of my body, the Rod, and Ra.” It chilled Seto to the bone, just thinking about the possibilities of such a thing occurring...

He could only wonder if this was the pressure that Yugi had felt during the finals, to obtain all three of the God Cards. Just for his memories, and to remember who the Pharaoh was. Seto could even admit, that there was a time when even he was obsessed with resurrecting his old rival... Knowing now, that the price for it was too high. Too costly. Even for Seto himself.

“Seto, you are the one who must control these Cards now. The Pharaoh had passed on his duties to you.”

Staring at the Cards in Marik’s hands, sighing heavily... Seto took them. Knowing fully that now, there was absolutely no way that he could avoid what his Ancestor had done for Atem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for the lack of update, but I want to keep this going. Thank you to those who have waited for me, and remained here. I really do appreciate you, from the bottom of my heart.


	9. Binding Blind Souls

Grinding metal, and twisting gears bore into your ears as you warily opened your eyes to the dark. Unable to see, but only to hear- for once noise wasn’t welcome. Something around the walls that you were kept in were moving. Harshly, and loud- a couple snaps and clicks could be heard... As if something was unlocking. A bright light shined through from the other side of the room, causing you to warily raise your arms to block it out. 

It hurt, the light. Considering that you had become so accustomed to the dark, surprisingly even a mere flashlight was enough to blind you. Although it didn’t save much, you were hoisted roughly by the ties on your wrists- brought face to face with one of the Rare Hunters that you despised so much. Anger could be seen through your eyes, as immediately with all your strength you kicked the man in the chest. Harshly.

He grunted, dropping you but not without slamming your body against the metal wall again. This time, you could feel the groves as they shot into your back causing you to wince in pain. Only for the wind to be sucked out of your lungs as the same Rare Hunter kicked your chest heavily as well. Gasping, your body naturally curled in defense against the barrage of kicks- till finally one of others pulled the man off of you.

Metal could be tasted in your lips as it hurt to breathe. No doubt, he cut your lip and probably caused a rib fracture... But it was totally worth it. If it meant you could hurt these bastards back then you absolutely would. However, because of the beating- your ears were ringing and even though the cultists were yelling at each other... You couldn’t understand a thing. Coughing, you spat out blood as one of the men pulled you upright. Albeit not by your wrists but at least made you sit up.

Squinting, you couldn’t make anything out of these robed assholes. Someone was being shoved out of the room that you were being held captive in- probably the jerk who beat the shit out of you.

“I’m sorry about that... He was just surprised is all. We’re not used to women having so much... Spunk.” The voice was gentle, but that didn’t serve to make you feel any better. Mustering up the best glare you could- a small clack was heard from the floor. Looking down it was a small platter of food, bread and water. Giving a small ‘tch’ you turned your head away from it. Hearing a sigh from the Hunter.

“You need to eat, and keep up your strength. Otherwise you’d be of no use to us... No doubt that other comrade would then see you dead.”

No response came from you. Only that you shut your eyes.

“...I’ll leave it right here for you. In the mean time, rest. We will be searching your soul again soon. I hope you can withstand the second round. Most people... Don’t.” Standing, you heard the heavy foot steps walk out the door. Even with the dim light shining through your eye lids, you could still watch as the door shut- it left you in the perpetual darkness once more. Once again, muffled voices could be heard outside.

Trying to breathe as quietly as possible, you could make out a few words. Something about strong, spirit, and Seto. Just hearing the name made you weakly scoff. It reassured you, that Seto was tearing apart the whole world to find these pricks. And when he did- oh boy did you not want to be part of that. Smiling at the mere thought of it- you found that tears were beginning to pool. Curling into yourself- you couldn’t help but lean on your bound arms as your body heaved with sobs.

You missed his warmth, and you missed your job. You missed everything you had up until this point. All you wanted was to enjoy having a somewhat normal boyfriend, with a somewhat normal job. Albeit that your boyfriend was a billionaire extraordinaire that lead the most ambiguous company in the world... You could only think of the gentleness behind the blue eyes, on the day of the star festival. How, when frustrated, he would run a hand through his brown tresses. Call you in, only for you to listen to his complaints regarding the fools who were in his company... Even though really, Seto was frustrated that his staff was producing subpar quality compared to the things he normally saw from them.

Damnit, you even missed Mokuba. Missed Marrer, and Minu. All you wanted was to just... Be in a comfortable bed, with Seto and his odd warmth even though his body was colder then yours. 

A tremor rocked your body quickly, causing you to hold fast. With an head splitting ache forming, it was all you could do to manage staying put. It made your vision swim, and your body suddenly felt like lead and you were sinking. Another quickly followed, as you laid on the ground and pressed your back to the grooved metal walls... Once they passed, you found yourself gasping.

Seizures... You had almost forgotten you were an epileptic. Eventually, it caused you at some point to pass out.

  
Seto found himself spacing again, staring at the Rod in his bedroom. It was no doubt, what Marik had explained was true- and he wasn’t about to go doubting that fate again. He could only think of Atem, and Yugi. At least, the pharaoh had a guiding hand. Someone from the modern world to steer him into the right direction to his memories... Seto, as per usual, had no one. There were no Items that could steer him in the right direction, no stone slabs containing spiritual memories that could guide his decisions. Nothing.

The only thing driving him, was that bright smile on your face.

‘If you can pull the true purpose of the Rod into modern day time- we’d be able to find these Rare Hunters quickly. Hope that it be true, those bastards should have an amass of souls. We’d be lead to them that way... In the meantime- I’d search for those God Spirits, wherever they may be.’ His voice echoed, some sort of beginning to something that Seto wouldn’t be able to even understand.

Standing up, and walking towards the hanging artifact- Seto stretched his arm towards it. His fingertips just brushing them handle... Atem had mentioned before he left, that indeed it had been his ancestor- who bore the Rod. To pull Ka from bodies, and trap them in slabs... It was also the one and only Item that could physically enter a body and see the soul for what it truly was. Unlike the Key, who could enter the mind and warp the mind, or the Necklace who could see the soul- it had been the Rod. The Rod, that could either strengthen a soul... Or tear it apart. 

Eventually, his fingers curled around the handle. Feeling the cold metal under his palm, staring at the Item... Hoping for something to happen. However, after standing still holding the artifact and staring at it for a little bit- Seto began to feel idiotic for even believing that such a thing could happen. Grumbling in protest- he sat down on his bed holding the Rod. Suddenly, a small zap pricked his other hand.

Hissing in mild pain, he looked down to wonder what was the reason for causing such a reaction. Only to see a card belonging to his collection. Seto had been deck building as a way to create multiple ways to crush the Rare Hunters- in no doubts that duels would ensure the way that the winner would take home... Or be sent to the Shadow Realm. He had just wanted to make sure he was prepared for anything and have his actual deck for when he found this Hans person... To make sure there was no way Seto could lose.

The card itself, glowed to life however. For a split second, Seto could see in his mind a young boy- sitting by a windowsill with a book in his hands. Smiling brightly, in the boy’s soul... Was a small dog like creature. The same monster on the card. And even though it was just a flash, it still threw Seto for a loop. Causing him to drop the Rod and stand from the bed quickly. Landing with a dull ‘thump’ on the carpet, he found himself breathing heavier then normal.

He had seen who that Ka belonged to truly... Realizing that the Cards were just a link, to the actual souls belonging to real people.

Mokuba swung his brother’s door open, had hearing the loud thump across the hall. Seeing his brother leaning against the dresser, facing the Rod in both curiosity, and-or he thought could be- doubt. Glancing over at the younger, Seto sighed. Standing up straight to fix his tight black shirt and dust his jeans. With this knowledge... Unfortunately the CEO knew exactly what he needed to do.

“I am going to need my entire card library. Each, and every card.” He commanded, as Mokuba raised an eyebrow at him in question.

“You’re not going crazy, like Marik did are you?” Cautiously asking, as Seto scoffed at him highly.

“I don’t do crazy. I just... Need time alone. To think. Eventually, if I don’t figure this problem out in the next day- I will have to return to work. So- I need my entire card collection.” 

“Figures. You’d need your Duel Monsters to defeat these Hunters again.” Laughing lightly to himself, Seto watched as Mokuba began to yell to Jin down the hall, leaving the elder brother to himself again. Pulling out his deck box from the top of the dresser, Seto was hesitant to pull the cards out... Afraid of what he’d see- if he did so. But, at the same time, he wanted to know who and where these spirits were... Why they’d fight for someone like him. 

Someone who used to be a greedy tyrant, a man who became so close to becoming his father... A corporate stoic business suit who wasn’t afraid to walk over those who he needed to achieve his goals. 

Immediately, he could almost hear your voice, telling Seto how stupid he sounded. That you believed in a way, even though yes he was grumpy, that Seto really did care for those around him. While he may not have been the best at showing it... You had made it clear, time and time again, that you hadn’t had to fear having seizures or allergic reactions since you started dating him... You felt as if you could live freely again, because of what Seto had provided for you. Eat what you wanted, do what you wanted. He had treated you with a privilege that no one had done for you at all.

The freedom, to be who you wanted to be.

‘I love you Set. From the bottom of my heart. You don’t need to say it back. I know you love me too.’ Just hearing those words again echoed from memories brought a pain back into Seto’s chest. It wasn’t a pang of guilt, nor despair... He missed you. Openly inwardly admitting it, Seto had grown used to your chirpiness and somewhat annoying defiant attitude. You had been the only suitor to ever push the CEO to become the best person Seto could be. Even showing him, that business deals weren’t always about suits and brute power over the other.

He didn’t need to be a God, to show that he was Human too.

The silence was broken when his phone started to ring, as Seto couldn’t tell where it was coming from. Hearing the ringing made him practically dive into his bed- cards being pushed aside. Finally after fumbling through the sheets Seto looked at the phone only to be brought to a number that was unfamiliar. After a bit of debate, he eventually picked up the phone.

“Hello, this is Dr. Numan- you case had reached my office and I believe I have a way to be able to fix the hand.” Seto’s eyes widened at the doctor on the other side of the phone. While this would have been absolutely wonderful news at the same time... It felt like a stab to his gut.

“...This is Seto Kaiba’s phone number correct?” Realizing that he was silent, Seto nodded- humming in response. 

“Is everything alright Mr. Kaiba?” It caused Seto to sigh. While this was something that he would talk about with confidence right now, this whole event had made him entirely forget that the entire world didn’t know about this. The entire world didn’t know that you were missing, as Seto felt that if you were barraged by paparazzi as soon as he brought you home that it would only cause adverse affects.

“Everything is fine. I need to know your location, your medical procedure history, and what exactly you think you can do to fix her hand.” Sighing, Seto had to put the Rod down on the bed to start walking to his office. Mokuba was just about to speak to him, only to be silenced with a hand as Seto took a sharp turn into his office. Rustling of papers could be heard and a couple pens were brought out. Mokuba could only think of a few things that would cause Seto to put things on hold like this...

Ironically, Seto also knew that your birthday was a few weeks from now.

  
“So you return. Again.” The voice filled the temple with gruffness, as you sighed. Fully aware that you being here meant that the Key was being used on you again for something that even you weren’t sure of. So you, standing here in Set’s temple again- meant that this was a memory. Somewhere, in some time in your ancestor’s past... They had met a deity.

“Wasn’t my plan. Never is.” Grumbling, you sat on the steps as soon after Set was right next to you. This time however, one of his extravagant pillows was thrown at you. An offering, so that your butt wouldn’t hurt from the stone. Sighing, you stood slightly and put the cushion underneath it. Surprisingly it was very comfortable.

“Then why are you here, mortal? If you have the choice not to be here, why do you ever chose to stay away? Most mortals tend to... Considering how much humanity tends to hate Deities who cause wrath.” Surprisingly to Set, this ended up with a sigh from you. This conversation was awfully familiar.

“You sound like my boyfriend. Same cynical, self-berating speech about yourself. It doesn’t matter how many times you say this- no one doesn’t exist without a reason. And speaking to you- you’re a God. There is a reason you’re a God of Wrath... You care more about Humanity then anyone. No matter how much shit you stir up.” Grumbling, and ranting at this point- you glanced at Set. His eyes were widened, as those god damn blue eyes just reminded you of Seto just too... Too much. It caused you to look away solemnly.

“This imposter of yours seems as if he can cause just as much wrath as I can... With just as much delicate care.” Set admitted, earning a small shoulder bump from you. A gentle smile gracing your face, although Set could tell the smile was reserved for someone else. This apparent someone else that you saw in him.

“Glad you can see that. I have to remind him all the time... But he certainly does the same for me. Gods... Seto does everything for me! I am so very lucky... I don’t even know how this whole thing happened.” Ranting just mildly, Set watched silently as your very aura began to change. You glowed almost. Just talking about this ‘Seto’ seemed to improve your mood drastically... But still brought out another feeling.

“You really do miss him... A lot.”

“I’m pretty obvious... I know.” Once again, Set could see the conflicting emotions within you. You wanted to laugh about how ridiculous you were being, but wanted to cry because you knew that crying would make you feel better... You were a complicated human indeed.

“Why will you not be honest with yourself? You can laugh if you want. You can cry if you want... If you really miss Seto, why are you here talking with me?” Set murmured, as it caused you to pause. You wanted to say that, ‘Hey! This is all a memory of some sort of person in my past and I have no rhyme or reason to be here!’... Or something witty that Seto would be able to come up with on the spot. But no, you were here in this temple with nothing to say about why you weren’t crying for the sake of crying.

Before you could give him an answer, the temple suddenly began to rumble. Dust falling from the ceiling as you could hear the large amounts of feet pounding in the sand... An army was arriving. The world around you swirled as within the second you blinked- you found yourself sitting behind Set’s extravagant throne. Hidden amongst the pillows and feathers. Wind blew around you gently, as you could feel Set take a seat upon his rightful place in the Temple. 

Somehow, you knew that Set no longer looked like Seto- but rather a terrifying jackal faced deity... His non-mortal form.

With the rumbling screeching to a halt, you could hear sandals echo on the stone floors. Small clinks and jingles could be heard- till finally the steps came to a halt. Merely before Set.

“Oh fierce Deity, I come before you with wishes for a blessing in our pursuit of conquest!” Deep, the voice of the armed man resonated throughout the temple. Bold, fierce, and forever intimidating- you couldn’t help but want to peak out from behind the throne. However, a small gust of wind told you otherwise, and Set couldn’t help you- if a woman was caught in hubris with a God. Or... So the men of this era would think.

“Why, would I do such a thing for a mortal who dare march into my temple without payment?” Set sounded so much more raspy, and formal... It just went to show you how lose and open the God truly was around you. No wonder he declared that the one time he show his mortal form that you had been so ungrateful... Indeed, you really had been.

“I will honor your glory with riches, and raise temples throughout the towns I keep!” In offering, you could hear Set ponder this. He truly was thinking upon the offer. But, after a while you heard the God scoff at this.

“Send your armies where you may, but you will receive no blessing from me. Less- you show the reason why you truly wish to conquer the world.”

“Tis for my Pharaoh, oh mighty God! We are in need of gold and blood, to craft Items that will give us power to defend our falling kingdom!” Honest, and open to Set- you could tell that he was a little astounded by this... Recalling what you had mentioned regarding these said ‘Items’ and how sad the mere though of them made you feel- this only served to anger Set more.

You could see the Temple darken, at Set’s anger.

“I will not bless a conquest built upon blood and greed! If you are to make these Items out of blood- I will curse them myself!” Growling, you heard Set take a step off of his throne- standing to meet this mortal general. A few shuffles came from the mortal, as Set’s footsteps became heavier and heavier. No doubt the God was growing in size- and growing in power.

“Please, my lord! Our kingdom is failing!”

“I have given my decree, now leave my temple before I snack on your soul and thrust your carcass forward for your army to see!” His voice was deep, and it rebounded in your rib cage. It caused your breath to hitch, as your body began to tremble on its own by simply being near such raw power. Eventually after Set roared his declaration, you could hear the general practically running with his tail between his legs. Terrified that he angered a God of the sands that lay in the land.

You couldn’t move, until the torches flickered back on- and Set moved the feathers and pillows to look at you. He wasn’t surprised to see your face whiten with fear, and feel your trembling through the cloths... Glancing up at Set, you were relieved to see that it was the same caramel hair and blue eyes that met yours. 

“...I am terribly sorry to scare you. But, I do believe I now know of those Items origins and where they were sought to be built.”

**Author's Note:**

> Right into the action we go! Welcome back to the Musical Journey, thank you for returning and reading as always. I wasn't quite sure what I wanted to do, but lo-and-behold something finally popped up. Prepare for more fluff, more excitement, and perhaps... Perhaps some smut. Not quite sure.
> 
> But thank you for returning, and welcome new readers. Thank you for commenting, and thank you for reading!!
> 
> -Zavier001


End file.
